Marry Me
by rappicasso
Summary: [Chapter 5] "Lagipula, jangan samakan Jongin seperti tender. Jongin itu bukan mainan yang diperebutkan oleh dua anak seperti kita. Mengerti?" / "Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Jika kau tertarik pada Jongin, ikutilah permainan ini." / Sebuah kecelakaan konyol yang mengubah jalan hidup Kim Jongin untuk selamanya. / [KrisKai or ChanKai] / Warning: Crack Pair, BoysLove / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Marry Me**

.

_I will love you until the day after forever_

.

**FOREWORD**

Setiap manusia memiliki takdirnya masing-masing―entah baik ataupun buruk. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengetahuinya, kecuali Tuhan. Terkadang, manusia menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi dalam kehidupannya nanti―takdirnya.

Mungkinkah aku berjodoh dengannya?

Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti aku menjadi jutawan?

Mungkinkah kelak hidupku bahagia seperti yang kuimpikan?

Dan mungkin masih banyak dugaan lainnya yang berputar dalam otak manusia. Namun ingat, tak ada satu pun dari kita yang mengetahui kebenerannya―tidak sampai kita mengalaminya sendiri.

Begitu pula dengan yang dialami oleh Kim Jongin―seorang pemuda belia yang masih berusia 17 tahun. Selama ini, hidupnya selalu dihiasi dengan kebahagiaan dan bayangan-bayangan indah tentang masa depannya kelak. Namun ia tak pernah menduga―membayangkannya saja tidak―bahwa sebuah kecelakaan kecil akan membuat hidupnya berubah 180 derajat―menunjukkan takdirnya yang sesungguhnya.

Sanggupkah Jongin melaluinya?

.

**PROLOGUE**

_KLING!_

_Lonceng berbunyi―menandakan seseorang baru saja memasuki kedai kopi yang baru saja dibuka pagi itu. Kim Jongin―pemuda yang sedang membersihkan salah satu meja yang terletak di dekat meja kasir itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak sebentar. Matanya menyipit dan berusaha melihat sesosok bertubuh jangkung yang sudah tiba di kedai kopi yang dibangun oleh Hyung tertuanya itu. Sayangnya, pandangannya terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui kaca-kaca jendela besar yang membatasi kedai kopi itu dengan jalanan. Jongin tak bisa melihat sosok itu, sampai ia benar-benar berhadapan dengannya. Sebelum Jongin berhasil melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, terdengar suara berat mengucapkan kalimat yang mengejutkan bagi Jongin._

_"Menikahlah denganku."_

**KEEP or DELETE?**

Enggak tau, tiba-tiba dapet ide buat bikin ff ini hehe. Apalagi abis dengerin lagunya Train-Marry Me. Sumpah, itu lagu sweet banget :3

Buat yang nggak suka Uke!Kai, mending jangan baca ff ini deh. Soalnya, disini dia jadi uke heheh. Aku soalnya suka Uke!Kai, walaupun kadang juga tetep suka KaiSoo. Abisnya, gimana lagi ya, Kai sekarang makin imut, ngegemesin. Apalagi semenjak di ShowTime wkwk.

Untuk couplenya Kai disini, masih aku rahasiain huehue.

_Mind to review?_

with love,

rappicasso


	2. Chapter 2

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Marry Me**

**by**

**rappicasso**

Cast:

Kim Jongin, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jongdae, Jung Yunho, etc.

Chapter 1

KLING!

"Annyeong, Jongin-ah." Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan mata musang yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu membuka pintu cafe―JeJe's Cafe.

JeJe's Cafe sudah sepi saat itu. Tentu saja sepi, karena tanda 'buka' sudah dibalik dan menjadi tanda 'tutup'. Hanya terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang menata meja dan kursi yang berada di dalam cafe tersebut―Kim Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lantas mendongak untuk melihat orang yang baru saja memasuki cafe dan memanggil namanya. Sesungguhnya, tanpa melihat wajahnya sekalipun, Jongin sudah mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut. "Ah, Yunho Hyung." Dugaannya benar. Suara itu adalah milik Jung Yunho―suami dari kakak tertuanya.

"Apa Jaejoong disini?" tanya Yunho sambil melepas jaket tebal yang dikenakannya. Musim dingin di Seoul saat itu memang sedikit lebih ganas―udara yang dingin, angin yang senantiasa berhembus kencang dan salju yang sangat tebal menyelimuti hampir seluruh Seoul.

"Aniya," balas Jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah kembali pada kegiatannya merapikan cafe milik kakaknya―Kim Jaejoong yang sudah menikah dengan Yunho. "Jae Hyung sudah meninggalkan cafe sejak jam 3 sore tadi, Hyung," tambah Jongin menjelaskan. "Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, tidak. Aku memang sengaja ingin memberinya kejutan," jawab Yunho.

Jongin melongo dan tatapannya seolah melontarkan pertanyaan 'Kejutan apa?'.

Senyum Yunho melebar. "Hari ini adalah tepat 5 tahun kami bertemu," jelas Yunho dengan bahagia.

Jongin mengangguk paham dan ikut tersenyum senang. "Chukkae, Hyung." Jongin memberi selamat atas hal itu. Ia memang belum pernah menjalin cinta secara serius―dengan wanita ataupun pria. Ia tak tahu, jika momen pertama bertemu dari dua sejoli pun harus dirayakan. Ya, setidaknya itu bisa menjadi satu tambahan informasi untuk Jongin. Mungkin jika suatu saat nanti ia menjalin cinta seseorang, ia harus mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dan merayakannya setiap tahun.

Menurut Jongin, kisah cinta Jaejoong dan Yunho memang indah. Jongin ingat, ia masih berusia 12 tahun, saat Jaejoong berceloteh seperti orang gila tentang pria yang ditemuinya di cafe ini. Yunho yang begini, Yunho yang begitu―Jongin hampir hafal dengan setiap detail cerita dari Hyung tertuanya tersebut. Dan sejak saat itu, Jongin selalu mengikuti perkembangan kisah cinta Jaejoong dan Yunho. Jongin memang masih terlalu belia saat itu, namun seluruh kisah cinta Jaejoong dan Yunho bagaikan dongeng-dongeng indah yang pernah ia baca sewaktu kecil. Perjuangan cinta Jaejoong dan Yunho memang tidak mudah―seperti kisah cinta pada umumnya. Terlebih lagi, mengingat kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama laki-laki. Namun tak ada yang salah jika semua sudah berkaitan dengan cinta―tidak dengan usia, tidak dengan agama, bahkan dengan jenis kelamin sekalipun. Keluarga Kim dan Jung bisa menerima hal itu dengan baik. Lagipula, Jaejoong―yang berposisi sebagai sang istri―tak kalah dari seorang wanita. Jaejoong pandai memasak dan mengurus rumah tangga. Walaupun Jaejoong tak bisa hamil layaknya wanita, namun keluarga Jung mampu menerima hal itu. Yang tersulit dalam hubungan mereka adalah pandangan masyarakat. Keluarga Jung memang terkenal dan terpandang di Korea Selatan. Sehingga saat kabar hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho menyeruak, banyak sekali yang terkejut. Tak sedikit orang yang mencecar hubungan keduanya. Namun dengan kekuatan cinta mereka, kedua sejoli ini mampu bertahan hingga 5 tahun lamanya, bukan?

"Kau sudah selesai kan, Jongin-ah?" tanya Yunho memecah lamunan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Yunho dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah, iya, Hyung," balas Jongin cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama saja?" tawar Yunho pada Jongin. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Yunho menawari Jongin pulang bersama―tanpa kehadiran Jaejoong. Lagipula, selama setahun terakhir, Jongin juga tinggal dalam atap yang sama dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jadi, mereka sering pulang bersama.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Aniya, Hyung," balasnya lirih. "Hari ini adalah hari penting untuk kalian berdua. Mungkin sebaiknya kalian menikmatinya berdua-duaan saja." Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mengerling jahil pada kakak iparnya itu.

Yunho tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Pipinya merona karena ia bisa menebak dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak Jongin. "Kau ini ada-ada saja, Kim Jongin."

Jongin menyengir tak berdosa. Selama setahu tinggal bersama pasangan Yunho-Jaejoong itu, Jongin sudah tahu betul dengan hubungan suami-istri mereka. Ia bahkan sering mencuri dengar ketika keduanya melakukan kegiatan seks di dalam kamar mereka. Hei! Lagipula Jongin sudah berusia 17 tahun. Ia mengerti tentang kebutuhan biologis manusia. "Nah, sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan mencari istrimu, Hyung," kata Jongin mengingatkan.

"Ah ya, baiklah," balas Yunho gugup. Suasana canggung masih menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. "Aku pergi dulu, Jongin-ah. Annyeong."

"Annyeong, Hyung. Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Jongin berjalan pelan, menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang sepi dan diselimuti salju tebal. Ia merapatkan bagian depan mantelnya yang tebal, sehingga udara dingin tidak masuk dan menyapa tubuhnya yang sudah kedinginan itu.

Hari sudah sore, namun tidak seperti kelihatannya. Langit Seoul hari itu nampak mendung sepanjang hari. Jadi, pagi ataupun sore terlihat sama saja.

Jalanan kota terlihat sepi―seperti kota yang ditinggali oleh Will Smith dalam film I am Legend. Jongin bahkan nyaris berpikir bahwa ia tinggal di kota mati. Musim dingin yang ganas seperti ini memang menyebalkan. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Mungkin orang-orang hanya akan pergi ke suatu tempat, misalnya ke toko buku atau restoran dan singgah selama berjam-jam. Lagipula, berada di luar dengan cuaca seperti ini bukanlah pilihan terbaik.

Tak ada kendaraan yang melintas, bahkan bus kota atau taksi sekalipun. Dan itu membuat Jongin jengkel. Ia harus berjalan sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen Kim Jongdae―Hyung keduanya. Ia sudah memberi kebebasan untuk Jaejoong dan Yunho selama sisa hari ini untuk menikmati waktu berdua saja. Jadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Jongdae selama semalam saja.

Sebelum tinggal bersama Jaejoong dan Yunho, Jongin tinggal bersama orang tuanya―Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Namun, semenjak kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan, sementara Jongin masih harus melanjutkan pendidikannya di Seoul, Yunho pun menawarkan diri untuk menampung Jongin di rumahnya.

Kenapa Jongin tidak tinggal bersama Jongdae saja?

_Well_, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tak yakin jika Jongdae dan Jongin mampu hidup berdua saja. Lagipula, keduanya tidak dapat saling membantu. Keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa memasak dan mengurus rumah. Jadi setidaknya, jika Jongin tinggal bersama Jaejoong dan Yunho, Jongin tidak perlu mengurus segala sesuatunya sendiri.

Jongin sudah bisa melihat gedung apartemen Jongdae yang menjulang tinggi. Jongdae merupakan seorang karyawan yang sukses di kantornya dan kini sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur Pemasaran. Wajar saja, jika apartemen milik kakaknya itu berada di kawasan elite. Orang-orang di apartemen tersebut juga mengenal Jongdae dengan baik―bahkan keluarganya sekalipun. Selain Jongdae merupakan orang yang memiliki jabatan penting, Jongdae juga merupakan adik ipar dari seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea. Jadi, banyak orang yang mengenalnya dan keluarganya.

Jongin juga tak asing dengan orang-orang di apartemen Jongdae. Buktinya, saat Jongin melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut, petugas keamanan gedung tersebut tersenyum ramah padanya. Dan Jongin pun membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Gedung apartemen ini memang sangat mewah. Terlihat dari dekorasinya yang megah, berkelas dan indah. Namun bukan itu yang dikagumi Jongin saat ini. Jongin kagum karena ia merasa ada penghangat raksasa di dalam gedung tersebut. Ia berhasil lolos dari kedinginan yang menyergapnya di luar sana.

Jongin melangkah cepat menuju lift yang hendak tertutup itu. "Permisi, permisi." Ia pun berhasil masuk ke dalam lift tersebut―berdesakan dengan beberapa orang yang sudah berada di dalam lift terlebih dahulu. Ia pun menunggu hingga lift membawanya ke lantai 25―tempat apartemen Jongdae berada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Jongdae. Seluruh apartemen di dalam gedung tersebut menggunakan kode untuk sistem keamanan. Sebagai seorang adik, tentu saja Jongin diberitahu kode apartemen milik Jongdae. Lagipula, Jongin sering keluar-masuk apartemen tersebut. Selain itu, tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan Jongdae dari keluarganya. Jadi ia tak membebaskan keluarganya keluar-masuk apartemennya.

Jongin pun memasukkan kode pengaman apartemen Jongdae.

CLICK!

"Selamat Datang, Tuan Kim." Mesin otomatis menyambut kehadiran Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia pun membuka pintu apartemen Jongdae. "Jongdae Hyung~" Suara Jongin menggema di dalam apartemen tersebut. Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah hyungnya sudah pulang atau belum. Well, Jongin memang belum memberi kabar pada Jongdae bahwa ia akan mengunjungi apartemennya. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai kejutan untuk kakaknya itu. "Hyung!" Jongin kembali bersuara, namun tetap tidak ada sahutan.

Jongin pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Sepertinya, Jongdae memang belum pulang dari kantornya. "Huft." Jongin melenguh pelan, lalu membuka jaket tebalnya. Suhu di dalam apartemen Jongdae sudah diatur dalam mode hangat. Jadi Jongin tidak perlu khawatir akan terserang hypotermia hanya karena melepas jaket tebalnya itu.

Jongin mengambil remote TV yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menyalakan TV LED dengan layar berukuran 80 inch tersebut. Saat pertama kali menonton dengan TV tersebut, Jongin sempat terkejut karena begitu besarnya layar TV tersebut. Gambar-gambar yang ditampilkan di TV tersebut seolah ingin menerkam dirinya. TV itu tak pernah dijumpainya ketika ia tinggal bersama orang tuanya, bahkan tidak di rumah keluarga Jung yang kaya raya itu. Yah, sepertinya Jongdae memang sangat pandai untuk menghamburkan gajinya selama ini.

Jongin mengubah-ubah channel TV dengan perasaan bosan―bosan setengah mati. Ia tak bisa membayangkan hidup di apartemen besar dan mewah seperti ini seorang diri. Apa enaknya memiliki segalanya jika harus menikmatinya sendiri? Ia lebih senang tinggal di rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Rumah mereka memang tidak mewah dan besar―mengingat bahwa Yunho adalah salah satu pewaris keluarga Jung, namun Jongin selalu mendapatkan kehangatan dan kenyamanan selama tinggal disana.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me_

_Love me, love me, pretend that you love me_

Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya berdering―tanda panggilan masuk. Jongin segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Yoboseyo?" sapa Jongin ramah.

"Uhm, maaf mengganggu Anda, Tuan."

Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Nomor Anda saya temukan di _speed dial_ Tn. Kim Jongdae," lanjut suara di seberang sana. Suara itu terdengar panik dan ketakutan.

Kerutan di kening Jongin semakin bertambah. "_Ada apa ini?_" pikirnya bingung.

"Tuan Kim Jongdae sedang mengacau di dalam _club_."

"Ha?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin percaya bahwa setiap orang memiliki kebutuhannya masing-masing―termasuk Jongdae. Jongdae adalah seorang maniak kerja yang sukses di usianya yang masih muda. Jadi Jongin pikir, Jongdae pasti punya kebutuhan untuk melepas penat dengan pergi ke _club_ untuk mencari kesenangan.

Namun Jongin tak pernah menduga bahwa Jongdae akan berakhir seperti ini!

"Sepertinya, Tn. Kim tidak terbiasa minum terlalu banyak alkohol seperti tadi," jelas seorang pria―yang sepertinya adalah _manager club_ tersebut.

Jongin mendengarkan dengan seksama, meski fokus perhatiannya terletak pada Jongdae yang sedang tertidur―atau lebih tepatnya pingsan. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya tersebut. Ia tak pernah melihat Jongdae jatuh sakit seperti ini.

"Ya, Tn. Kim minum terlalu banyak alkohol tadi," timpal seorang pria lainnya―sepertinya dia adalah _bartender club _tersebut.

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" gumam Jongin jengkel sambil menatap kakaknya itu. Ia bangkit dan menatap dua pria yang berada di dalam ruangan tempat Jongdae diistirahatkan sejenak itu. "Maaf, kurasa aku harus menghubungi seseorang." Jongin pun berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk menelepon seseorang―Kim Jaejoong.

"Yoboseyo." Terdengar suara malas Kim Jaejoong di ujung telepon.

"Jae Hyung!" seru Jongin.

"Ya, ya, ada apa, Jongin-ah?" tanya Jaejoong―masih terdengar malas.

"Jongdae Hyung mabuk-mabukan di _club_ dan sekarang dia pingsan!" Jongin tak bisa mengontrol suaranya dengan cukup baik.

"Apa?!" Jaejoong berteriak kaget. "Aish, apa yang bocah itu lakukan, eoh? Ah, aku sedang merayakan hari pentingku dengan Yunho dan dia justru mengacau? Awas kau, Kim Jongdae." Jaejoong meracau tak jelas.

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Sudahlah, Hyung. Berhenti mengeluh," potong Jongin. "Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jongin putus asa.

"Jongdae memiliki masalah dengan lambungnya―sama seperti Yunho. Seharusnya, bocah itu tidak minum alkohol," jelas Jaejoong.

Jongin menyimak baik-baik.

"Sekarang, lebih baik kau meminta pihak_ club_ untuk membawa Jongdae ke rumah sakit. Tentu saja, pihak rumah sakit akan mengurus Jongdae. Berikan kartu kredit atau apa saja yang terdapat dalam dompet Jongdae," jelas Jaejoong. "Sisanya, biarkan aku dan Yunho yang mengurusnya," tambahnya.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Arrasseo, Hyung. Aku mengerti," balas Jongin. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Selamat merayakan _harimu_ dengan Yunho Hyung. Annyeong." Jongin pun memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ia kembali menatap ke arah dua pria di hadapannya.

"Jadi?"

"Hm, bisakah kalian membantuku untuk membawa Hyung-ku ke rumah sakit?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh pihak _club_ dan semuanya nampak baik-baik saja karena pihak _club_ sudah mengurus segalanya.

Sementara itu, Jongin masih berada di dalam _club_ untuk membicarakan masalah Jongdae dengan _manager club_. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Jongin membungkukkan badannya sekilas, lantas melangkah keluar ruangan _manager_ tersebut. Ia memijat keningnya pelan. "Kenapa masalah ini datang begitu saja?" gumamnya pelan.

Jongin berjalan melewati kerumunan orang yang sudah memadati _club_. Padahal, saat Jongin memasukin _club_ ini tadi, suasana masih lumayan sepi. Sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam _club_ tersebut? Ia tiba di _club_ tersebut saat sore hari dan ini pasti sudah cukup malam―mengingat bahwa _club_ ramai saat malam hari.

"Permisi, permisi." Jongin menggumam pelan saat harus bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang. Sejauh ini, ia baik-baik saja, sampai―

BRUK!

"Ouch!" Jongin memejamkan matanya, saat ia merasakan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Jongin meringis merasakan sakit yang melanda punggungnya. Ia berusaha membuka matanya perlahan.

"Akhirnya, aku berhasil menemukanmu, Taozi."

Jongin melongo. Ia melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi yang tepat berada di hadapannya―mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter dengan wajahnya. Ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena cahaya yang temaram. Namun ia bisa menduga bahwa orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah seorang pria―terdengar dari suaranya barusan.

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin.

Jongin bisa mencium bau alkohol yang menguar dari mulut pria itu. Ia mencengkram ujung pakaian yang ia kenakan sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Pria asing itu sedang mencium Jongin!

Jongin terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku.

Pria asing itu mulai melumat lembut bibir tebal Jongin. Pria itu seolah terbuai nafsu karena bibir Jongin. Ia melumatnya semakin kasar. Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang penuh nafsu dan menuntut.

Namun Jongin tetap diam. Ia tidak membalas ciuman pria itu atau memberontak. Saraf tubuhnya seolah melemas karena sentuhan memabukkan sang pria asing.

Pria itu menggigit pelan bibir Jongin agar Jongin membuka mulutnya. Dan benar saja, Jongin langsung membuka mulutnya sambil mendesah pelan. Sang pria asing memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jongin―mengabsen satu per satu gigi milik Jongin.

Jongin menggelinjang pelan. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak mencengkram pundak pria di hadapannya. Sepertinya, ia mulai menikmati ciuman ini―namun masih belum membalasnya, karena ia memang sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman berciuman dengan seseorang.

Ya, benar. Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Pria asing itu mulai membelit lidah Jongin. Jongin berusaha mendorong lidah pria tersebut. Keduanya sedang berperang lidah di dalam mulut Jongin. Keduanya semakin ganas. Jongin mulai bisa mengimbangi permainan sang pria asing.

Namun Jongin mulai kehabisan nafas dan memukul pelan dada sang pria asing.

Pria asing itu melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum puas. "Kau masih sama saja, Taozi," gumamnya pelan. "Aku akan mengambil minuman untuk kita berdua." Dan pria itu pun melesat pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia seolah tersadar bahwa ia baru saja berciuman dengan orang asing. "Aish, apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jongin?" gerutunya kesal. Sebelum pria asing itu kembali, Jongin pun memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari _club_ laknat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada bocah itu, eoh?" Jaejoong tak berhenti menggerutu sejak menjemput Jongin dari rumah sakit. Ia masih heran kenapa adiknya yang dikenal baik-baik itu bisa mabuk-mabukan. Seandainya saja, Jongdae sudah bangun saat Jaejoong menjemput Jongin, mungkin dia akan mendapat omelan dari pria cantik tersebut.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ocehan kakak tertuanya. Ia sedang membersihkan meja-meja cafe Jaejoong. Jika mengingat Jongdae, otak Jongin pasti teringat dengan insiden ciuman dengan pria asing semalam. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap bayangan itu segera enyah dari otaknya.

"Kau kenapa, Jongin-ah?" tana Jaejoong heran.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri di balik meja kasir sambil menyengir. "A-aniya, Hyung."

"Kau bersikap aneh sejak tadi pagi," gumam Jaejoong. "Aku ke dapur dulu," pamit Jaejoong lalu menghilang dari pandangan Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa mendesah lega dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

KLING!

Lonceng berbunyi―menandakan seseorang baru saja memasuki kedai kopi yang baru saja dibuka pagi itu. Kim Jongin―pemuda yang sedang membersihkan salah satu meja yang terletak di dekat meja kasir itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak sebentar. Matanya menyipit dan berusaha melihat sesosok bertubuh jangkung yang sudah tiba di kedai kopi yang dibangun oleh Hyung tertuanya itu. Sayangnya, pandangannya terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui kaca-kaca jendela besar yang membatasi kedai kopi itu dengan jalanan. Jongin tak bisa melihat sosok itu, sampai ia benar-benar berhadapan dengannya. Sebelum Jongin berhasil melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, terdengar suara berat mengucapkan kalimat yang mengejutkan bagi Jongin.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Ha?"

**TBC**

Hell-o

Aku balik bawa lanjutannya Marry Me. Ini masih chapter 1-nya sih hehe. Di prolog kemarin udah ada yang nebak, kalo orangnya jangkung, pasti kalo nggak Chanyeol, ya Kris. Iya, bener sih. Kalo bukan Chanyeol, ya Kris wkwk.

Tapi di ff ini, nantinya Chanyeol sama Kris bakalan nongol dan bakal ngerebutin cintanya Jongin. Tapi aku nggak mau kasih taulah ya, siapa yang bakal jadi pasangannya Jongin nantinya.

Dan aku yakin, setelah baca chapter ini, kalian bisa nebak siapa yang ngajak nikah Jongin itu /loh

Silakan menebak-nebak readers. Makasih buat yang udah review di prolog kemarin.

_Mind to review?_

with love,

rappicasso


	3. Chapter 3

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Marry Me**

**by**

**rappicasso**

Cast:

Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Jongdae, Jung Yunho, etc.

**Chapter 2**

.

_I will love you until the day after forever_

.

_KLING!_

_Lonceng berbunyi__―__menandakan seseorang baru saja memasuki kedai kopi yang baru saja dibuka pagi itu. Kim Jongin__―__pemuda yang sedang membersihkan salah satu meja yang terletak di dekat meja kasir itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak sebentar. Matanya menyipit dan berusaha melihat sesosok bertubuh jangkung yang sudah tiba di kedai kopi yang dibangun oleh Hyung tertuanya itu. Sayangnya, pandangannya terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui kaca-kaca jendela besar yang membatasi kedai kopi itu dengan jalanan. Jongin tak bisa melihat sosok itu, sampai ia benar-benar berhadapan dengannya. Sebelum Jongin berhasil melihat sosok itu dengan jelas, terdengar suara berat mengucapkan kalimat yang mengejutkan bagi Jongin._

_"Menikahlah denganku."_

_"Ha?"_

.

Ini seperti mimpi. Sungguh.

Namun, seberapa keras Jongin berusaha untuk terbangun, tak ada yang berbeda. Ini nyata dan bukan mimpi.

Ini seperti mimpi. Sungguh.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga Jongin berusaha mencubiti lengannya sendiri, rasanya tetaplah sakit. Ini nyata dan bukan mimpi.

Ini seperti mimpi. Sungguh.

Bagaimana tidak. Seorang pria bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng datang menghampirimu dan mengajakmu menikah.

"Ha_―_"

Jongin mendongak menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"―lo?" Pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya―sedikit lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Pria itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, seolah menanti respons dari Jongin.

Jongin masih terdiam membeku pada posisinya. Matanya tak bisa beralih dari pria di hadapannya itu. Pria itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi―kurang lebih sama dengan tinggi Jung Changmin, adik Yunho. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan terlihat acak-acakan―menambah kesan seksi. Pria itu memiliki sorot mata yang tajam, namun memberi keteduhan sekaligus. Hidungnya mancung dan memiliki bentuk lekukan yang indah. Bibirnya terlihat menggoda dan begitu _kissable_. Senyumannya begitu menawan dan mampu memikat kaum hawa maupun adam. Tubuhnya yang dibungkus oleh kemeja berwarna hitam dan ketat itu tercetak dengan jelas―abs dan lekuk tubuhnya berhasil membuat Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Halo?" Kali ini, sang pria tampan melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Jongin.

Jongin pun tersadar dari kegiatan mari-mengagumi-pangeran-tampan-ini. "A-ah, ya?" Jongin nampak salah tingkah sekarang. Sepertinya, ia telah ketahuan sedang mengagumi pria tersebut.

Senyuman pria itu kian mengembang. Senyuman yang mampu membawa kehangatan untuk sekitarnya. "Kau Kim Jongin, bukan?" tanya pria itu dengan suaranya yang berat dan terkesan seksi.

Jongin berdeham pelan. "Y-ya, itu memang aku," jawabnya dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kemana hilangnya suaranya yang memekikkan telinga itu? Kenapa suaranya menjadi begitu pelan?

Pria itu menunjukkan ekspresi wajah senang. "Kalau begitu, kau adalah pria yang kucari," gumamnya. "Kenalkan, namaku Kris Wu," jelas pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin masih bingung. _Pria yang kucari? Apa maksud pria itu eoh?_ Jongin pun menjabat tangan pria bernama Kris itu dengan sedikit bergetar karena terlalu gugup. Dalam hati, ia membatin ulang nama pria itu. _Kris Wu, Kris Wu, Kris Wu._ Sungguh nama yang sangat cocok untuk sosok berparas rupawan seperti dirinya.

"Apakah kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Kris sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Ya Tuhan! Sungguh, selain terlihat tampan, pria itu pun terlihat begitu manis!

Jongin bingung dengan pertanyaan Kris. _Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi dimana?_ Jongin bahkan tak pernah merasa bertemu dengan pria titisan malaikat dan pangeran seperti Kris. "T-tidak," jawabnya takut-takut sambil menggeleng lemah. Ya, sepertinya mereka memang belum pernah bertemu.

"Ah, payah. Sepertinya, aku tidak cukup untuk memikat pria manis sepertimu, Jongin-ah." Kris tertawa. Suara tawanya seperti suara remah roti―renyah dan membawa ketentraman.

Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Aku bertemu denganmu semalam di club."

Dan ingatan Jongin pun mulai bersatu-satu.

"Aku bahkan masih bisa mengingat bagaimana aku menarikmu ke sudut club semalam."

Tunggu. Jongin sepertinya mengingat sesuatu.

"Dan mencium bibirmu yang menggoda itu." Kris mengerling nakal.

Dan pada saat yang sama, Jongin mampu mengingat semuanya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Semuanya terasa benar. Ya. Mungkin Kris adalah pria yang menciumnya semalam. Meskipun Jongin tidak sempat memperhatikan wajah pria yang menciumnya itu, namun samar-sama ia bisa mengingat postur tubuh pria itu yang begitu mirip dengan postur tubuh Kris. "Ah ya. Sepertinya, kau adalah pria yang semalam," gumam Jongin pelan.

"Jadi kau mengingatku?" Kris nampak penuh harap.

Jongin mendongak sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku mengingatmu." Jongin bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang. Sampai saat ini, Jongin pun sangat jengkel dan sempat mengutuk orang yang telah dengan lancang mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Namun semenjak mengetahui bahwa pria yang menciumnya itu adalah Kris, sepertinya Jongin mencabut semua kutukannya.

"Jadi tujuanku kemari adalah―" Kris nampa mendongak sambil memutar bola matanya, seolah sedang mencari kalimat yang untuk disampaikan pada Jongin di langit-langit bangunan tersebut. "―ingin menebus kesalahanku." Kris mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Apa?" Tidak. Jongin bukannya tidak mampu mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Kris. Ia hanya tidak memahami apa yang diucapkan pria itu.

Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya. "Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan menikahimu. Bersediakah kau?"

_Ha? Ini bukan mimpi kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Kau masih muda, Kim Jongin!" Kim Jaejoongtak henti-hentinya membentak adik bungsunya itu―Kim Jongin.

Jongin yang terduduk di sofa itu hanya bisa memasang wajah lesu sambil tetap mendengarkan omelan kakaknya yang cantik itu.

Sementara itu, di seberang Jongin, Yunho hanya duduk sambil memandangi kedua kakak-beradik itu secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran untuk meni―"

"Hyung." Jongin memotong kalimat Jaejoong. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk menikah. Tiba-tiba saja, pria itu datang ke cafe dan memintaku untuk menikah dengannya atas bentuk pertanggung jawabannya padaku," jelas Jongin sesingkat yang ia bisa. Rasanya, ia ingin menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding saat itu juga.

"Bertanggung jawab, huh?" Suara Jaejoong terdengar meremehkan. Ia membungkukkan badannya dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jongin. "Memangnya kalian sudah melakukan apa saja? Lebih dari sekedar ciuman?" tanya Jaejoong penuh selidik.

"Kim Jaejoong." Suara berat Yunho menginterupsi. "Kau menuduh adikmu sendiri melakukan sesuatu yang kotor seperti itu?"

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Aniya, Yunnie." Ia pun terduduk di atas sofa. "Aku hanya curiga jika mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang, Yun. Hiks." Jaejoong terisak pelan. Ia menutup wajahnya.

Yunho langsung membawa istrinya dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Sstt, uljjima, Jae," bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

"A-aku menyayangi Jonginnie. Aku tak ingin dia terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang salah," lanjut Jaejoong sambil masih terisak.

Jongin menatap kakaknya dengan sendu. Ia yang sempat jengkel karena kakaknya itu menuduh yang tidak-tidak pun luluh. Ternyata Jaejoong begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Yunho senantiasa berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong. Ia memberi kode pada Jongin untuk pergi dan membiarkan Yunho untuk mengatasi Jaejoong seorang diri.

Jongin mengangguk saja. Yunho selalu tahu yang terbaik untuk mereka semua. Ia pun berdiri dan melangkah keluar secara perlahan. "Hah, sekarang aku harus kemana eoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Jae Hyung, eoh?" Tidak butuh otak secerdas Einstein untuk menebak raut wajah Jongin saat tiba di kamar inap Kim Jongdae. Pria berwajah kotak itu sedang mengupas apelnya ketika Jongin datang dengan wajahnya yang tertekuk. Menjadi kakak Jongin selama 17 tahun, membuat Jongdae paham betul dengan adik bungsunya tersebut.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk lemah. "Begitulah, Hyung," jawabnya sambil tertunduk lesu. Tangannya memainkan ujung selimut Jongdae.

Jongdae menyuapkan sepotong apel ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya dengan benar. "Jadi ada masalah apa kali ini?" tanya Jongdae penasaran.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Ia teringat wajah kakaknya yang berubah sendu dan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_nya. Sepertinya, ia juga ingin menangis. Ia mendongak. "Hyung, kumohon jangan tertawakan aku jika aku menangis. Arra?"

Jongdae mengernyit. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Ia berdeham. "Baiklah, baiklah," jawabnya. "Jadi?"

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Semalam, setelah aku membicarakan masalahmu dengan manager club, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria asing. Tiba-tiba saja, dia menarikku dan menciumku." Mata Jongin terpejam. Bayangan ciumannya dengan Kris dan sosok Kris yang bagai malaikat itu berkelebatan di otaknya.

Jongdae melongo. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata.

Jongin menghela nafas. "Dan tadi pagi, aku didatangi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku bernama Kris Wu. Dan ternyata dia adalah―"

"―pria yang menciummu?" tebak Jongdae.

Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah―" Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas. "―dia mengajakku menikah, Hyung."

"Ha?" Jongdae kembali melongo.

"Dan inilah akar masalahku dengan Jae Hyung," lanjut Jongin―mengabaikan keterkejutan Jongdae akan ceritanya. "Jae Hyung mengira bahwa aku―" Jongin menutup wajahnya. "―sudah melakukan hubungan seks di luar nikah dengan Kris." Jongin mulai terisak.

"Apa?" Jongdae terkejut.

"A-aku harus bagaimana, Hyung? Sungguh, aku berani bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan bahwa aku tak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu." Isakan Jongin semakin keras." Tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Jongdae mendekatkan tubuhnya sambil mengusap pundak Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aku bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta," tutur Jongin. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hyung? Bagaimana jika Umma dan Appa akan berpikiran yang sama dengan Jae Hyung?" tanya Jongin frustasi.

Jongdae memeluk tubuh Jongin sambil mengelus punggung adik bungsunya itu. Ia bisa ikut merasakan beban yang menimpa Jongin. Ia berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada Jongin terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara.

Jongin masih terisak pelan dalam pelukan Jongdae. Isakannya mulai reda setelah suasana hatinya tenang.

Jongdae melepas pelukannya dan mencengkram kedua sisi lengan Jongin. "Dengar ya? Mungkin, tadi Jaejoong Hyung hanya terlalu kaget mendengar cerita darimu. Jadi berbagai spekulasi muncul dari otaknya―termasuk menuduhmu seperti tadi," ucap Jongdae.

Jongin mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Tapi, percayalah pada Hyung, Jae Hyung sangat menyayangimu. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan adik kecilnya ini." Jongdae tersenyum kecil. "Dan masalah Umma dan Appa, Hyung akan membantumu meyakinkan mereka. Hyung percaya bahwa kau tidak seperti yang Jae Hyung duga. Kau masih uri Jonginnie yang manis dan polos, bukan?"

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Ia jengkel setiap kali dikatai seperti anak kecil yang polos.

Jongdae tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Gomawo sudah mau membantuku, Hyung." Jongin kembali menghambur dalam pelukan Jongdae.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah untuk menetup senja di Seoul kala itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih tidak percaya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Sejak ia membuka matanya di pagi hari, ia merasa ada yang janggal. Pertama, matahari bersinar jauh lebih cerah daripada hari-hari sebelumnya, padahal ini masih musim dingin. Langit berwarna terang, seperti langit di musim semi. Udara yang berhembus pun membawa kehangatan tersendiri. Bukankah itu seperti mimpi indah di musim dingin?

Jongin menoleh ke arah jendela di kamar inap Jongdae. Dilihatnya bulan purnama yang bersinar begitu terang malam itu―kejanggalan berikutnya. Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamar. _Apakah jika aku tertidur dan bangun keesokan harinya, maka semua ini akan berakhir? Dan itu artinya, Kris hanyalah pangeran dalam mimpi indahku?_

Jongin mengangkat bahu. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang sudah terlelap sekitar satu jam yang lalu karena pengaruh obat yang diberikan oleh dokter. Rasanya, Jongin pun butuh tidur sekarang.

Mari kita cari tahu, apakah ini semua hanyalah mimpi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Love me, love me, say that you love me_

_Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me_

_Love me, love me, pretend that you love me_

Dering ponsel membangunkan Jongin dari tidurnya yang lelap. Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ponselmu berdering sejak tadi." Jongdae bersuara sambil mengganti channel TV yang ditontonnya.

Jongin membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Ia melihat kondisi sekelilingnya. Jongdae masih terbaring di atas ranjang di dalam kamar inapnya. Suasana ini masih sama dengan saat ia belum tidur. _Jadi ini memang bukan mimpi atau apa?_

Jongin merogoh ponselnya yang masih berbunyi. Ia melihat tulisan "Rumah" di layar ponselnya. Dan hanya ada satu 'rumah' bagi Jongin. "Yoboseyo?"

"_Jongin-ah!_" Terdengar suara sang ibu―Ny. Kim di ujung telepon.

"Ah, ada apa, Umma?" balas Jongin dengan suara yang serak. Ia pun memperbaiki posisinya―terduduk di atas sofa tempatnya tidur semalam. Tidur di atas sofa semalaman berhail membuat punggungnya sedikit remuk.

"_Apakah Jae mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Apa benar kau dilamar oleh seseorang, eoh?_"

DEG!

Jantung Jongin serasa berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Umma sudah mengetahui ini?_ Jongin melirik ke arah Jongdae yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari sesuatu. _Ya Tuhan, ini sama sekali bukan mimpi!_

"_Jongin?_"

"A-ah, ne, Umma. Itu memang benar," gumamnya pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita pada Umma kalau kau sudah berpacaran lama dengan pria Wu ini, eoh?_" tanya Ny. Kim bersemangat.

Jongin mengernyit. _Berpacaran lama? Dengan pria Wu? Kris, maksudnya?_ "Umma, a-aku―"

"_Kau terdengar begitu gugup, Jongin-ah._" Ny. Kim tertawa di seberang sana. "_Arra, arra. Umma akan memberimu waktu dan akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa, Jongin-ah. Umma menyayangimu_." Dan Ny. Kim memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Ponsel Jongin masih tertempel ke telinga, sementara ia menunjukkan wajah apa-yang-sebenarnya-sedang-terjadi.

"Hei, Jongin. Umma menelepon?" tanya Jongdae menginterupsi.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Jongdae. "Um, ya."

"Apa yang Umma katakan?" Jongdae nampak begitu penasaran.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskan itu nanti, Hyung." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. "Karena aku harus segera menghubungi seseorang. Permisi, Hyung." Jongin melesat keluar dari kamar inap Jongdae. Ia segera menekan beberapa tombol pada layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoboseyo? Kurasa aku harus berbicara denganmu, Kris-ssi."

**TBC**

TBC lagi yes! *evil laughs*

Aku nggak tau kok rasanya ff ini makin lama makin aneh dan makin melenceng dari plot awal yang aku bikin. Geez -_-

Tapi ya sudahlah, intinya juga tetap sama. Pairing utamanya juga udah aku pikirkan dari awal dan aku udah mantep sama pairing itu hohoho. Momen KrisKai-nya cuma ada di awal. Itu pun cuma perkenalan mereka doang. Tenang aja, chapter depan bakalan aku banyakin momen KrisKai-nya. Dan Chanyeol juga udah muncul di chapter depan! Happy to hear that? Kekeke~

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter lalu ya. Aku terharu, ternyata banyak yang suka sama Uke!Kai hehehe. Nggak tau, kenapa itu bocah makin hari makin imut :') Baekhyun juga sih hohoho.

Ya udah, sekian cuap-cuap dari aku. Berdoalah semoga aku bisa update kilat!

_Mind to leave your review?_

with love,

rappicasso


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Jongin | Kris Wu | Park Chanyeol | Kim Jaejoong | Henry | Kim Jongdae | Jung Yunho | Shim Changmin

**rappicasso**

presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**Marry Me**

Chapter 3

.

_I love you until the day after forever_

.

"Pemuda itu sudah tiada, Kris!" Henry membentak―setengah berteriak pada pria berambut pirang yang duduk di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berdiri dari duduknya di atas sofa. Tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya nampak berair, seolah hendak menitikan air mata. Ia bukan pria cengeng. Sungguh! Ia hanya meluapkan emosi dan kekecewaannya pada adik semata wayangnya yang kita kenal dengan nama Kris.

Kris hanya terdiam. Ia menunduk lesu sambil mendesah pelan. "Tapi aku masih berharap bisa menemukannya," gumam Kris pelan.

Henry menggeram gusar. Ia tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran adiknya untuk hal yang satu ini. Ia mengenal Kris sejak pria itu menangis pertama kalinya di dunia ini. Ia tahu betul bagaimana watak dan pemikiran Kris―namun tidak untuk saat ini. Untuk apa Kris mengenyam pendidikan yang tinggi selama ini, jika otaknya bahkan tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang jasadnya telah ditemukan dalam sebuah jurang itu telah dinyatakan tiada di dunia ini? "Kau itu bodoh atau buta, Kris?" gumam Henry pelan. "Berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti ini, Kris. Kau punya kehidupan yang lebih layak. Ada banyak orang yang mencintaimu di luar sana. Dan satu hal yang pasti, ada seseorang yang menantimu untuk menjemput cintanya," lanjut Henry.

Kris mendongak dan menatap Henry dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu. Cahaya dari mata elangnya itu mulai meredup akhir-akhir ini. "Aku hanya berharap, aku bisa menemukan sosok Tao dalam diri orang lain. Aku mencarinya―mencari seseorang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi seperti apa yang Tao lakukan," jelas Kris dengan suara yang bergetar.

Henry mendesah pelan. "Tapi tidak dengan meneriakkan nama Tao di seluruh penjuru kota, Kris. Orang-orang bisa menganggapmu tidak waras," protes Henry tak suka. Ya, ia hanya tak ingin image Kris memburuk hanya karena ulah bodohnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku memang sudah tidak waras lagi," gumam Kris lirih. "Silakan saja, jika orang-orang menganggapku gila dan menjebloskanku ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Itu akan lebih baik. Mungkin itu juga akan mempercepat waktuku untuk menemui Tao di sur―"

"Hentikan ucapanmu, Kris!" bentak Henry sekali lagi. "Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku satu-satunya ini untuk mati hanya karena alasan konyol seperti ini. Aku bahkan akan melawan malaikat maut sekalipun," ancam Henry. Henry benar-benar tak suka jika Kris menyiratkan ancaman kematian. Ia tak ingin ditinggal sendiri di dunia ini. Selama 5 tahun terakhir, keduanya hanya hidup berdua, tanpa orang tua mereka yang telah lama meninggal.

"Kau egois," komentar Kris singkat.

"Huh?" Henry mengernyit bingung.

"Kau melarangku mati untuk suatu alasan yang kau anggap konyol, hanya karena kau tak ingin hidup sendiri kan?" terka Kris. "Kau egois, Henry Wu. Sangat egois."

Kedua mata Henry membulat sempurna. Fakta yang dipaparkan oleh Kris mencekik lehernya. Kris benar. Dia memang egois. Dia bersikap seolah tak ingin kehilangan Kris, padahal ia hanya tak ingin hidup sendiri.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan menyambar jaket yang ia geletakkan di sampingnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pergi jalan-jalan. Aku tak ingin menjadi orang tak waras sepertimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mengemudikan Rolls Royce miliknya mengelilingi Seoul tanpa tujuan. Tidak, ia tidak sedang tersesat atau tidak mengerti daerah Seoul. Ia memang bukan warga negara Korea yang lama menetap di Seoul. Namun, untuk beberapa bulan terakhir ini, ia memang tinggal di Seoul bersama kakaknya, Henry, untuk mengurus perusahaan besar milik mendiang ayahnya. Dan di Korea jugalah, ia mendapat sebuah kabar yang memukulnya dengan telak.

Kris kehilangan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Huang Zhitao namanya.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Tao berniat untuk memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun Kris. Namun, saat tengah mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah villa tempat Kris merayakan hari ulang tahunnya, Tao justru mengalami kecelakaan tunggal―mobilnya jatuh ke dalam jurang yang lumayan dalam. Awalnya, tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Tao mengalami kecelakaan tersebut. Banyak spekulasi yang muncul, seperti terjadi perampokan, pembunuhan berencana, atau penculikan. Namun, setelah dua bulan masa pencarian, polisi berhasil menemukan mayat Tao beserta mobilnya di sebuah jurang. Kondisi tubuh Tao memang nampak hancur, namun ada satu hal yang membuat siapapun yakin bahwa itu adalah Tao.

Kalung pemberian Kris.

Dan dengan kalung itu, Kris pun sesungguhnya tak bisa mengelak jika mayat itu adalah Tao. Namun ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika ia harus kehilangan kekasih yang begitu dicintainya dengan cara yang tragis seperti itu. Ia harus menjalani terapi selama beberapa bulan agar ia mampu menerima kenyataan ini. Terapi itu berhasil. Namun tidak berjalan dengan cukup baik.

Akhir-akhir ini, Kris seolah mendapat ilham bahwa Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat lain untuk dirinya. Malaikat seperti Tao yang akan menggantikan Tao untuk menjaganya. Maka ia sempat berjalan-jalan keliling Seoul hanya untuk mencari sosok malaikat tersebut.

Dan malam itu, Kris bertemu dengan malaikatnya.

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang nampak mirip dengan Tao. Entah atas dorongan apa, Kris menghampiri pemuda itu dan tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang sama ketika ia mencium bibir pemuda itu. Sensasi memabukkan yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

_Love at the first kiss_?

Hm, entahlah. Kris juga tak tahu dengan hal itu. Yang jelas, sejak pertama kali melihat sosok pemuda itu, Kris mendapat keyakinan bahwa pemuda itu adalah malaikat penjaganya nanti.

Namun sesaat setelah Kris pergi, pemuda itu menghilang begitu saja. Dan pada saat yang sama, Kris merasa ada serpihan dalam dirinya yang ikut lenyap―entah apa.

Dan bukan Kris namanya, jika ia tak berusaha mengejar sesuatu yang hilang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini gila atau apa?" Park Chanyeol―pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap dan telinga yang lebar mirip seperti karakter Yoda dalam film Star Wars itu melongo. Kalau saja, ia baru meminum orange juice pesanannya, mungkin ia langsung menyemburkan minumannya pada pria di hadapannya―Kris.

Kris mendengus pelan. "Kenapa orang-orang sering berkata gila, sih? Tidak kau, tidak Henry. Semuanya mengataiku gila," gerutunya pelan.

Chanyeol mendesis. "Itu karena tingkahmu benar-benar sudah gila, Wu Yifan!" bentak Chanyeol sambil meneriakkan nama asli pria jangkung itu.

"Bagian mana yang membuatku terlihat seperti orang gila, eoh? Aku hanya manusia biasa yang bisa jatuh cinta dan mencintai seseorang. Apakah salah jika manusia jatuh cinta? Apakah salah jika manusia berusaha mendapatkan cintanya?" cerocos Kris jengkel.

Chanyeol terdiam. Kata-kata Kris memang benar. Cinta adalah hak setiap manusia. Walaupun kadang cinta menuntut manusia untuk bertindak di luar nalar, namun bukankah itu hak mereka? "Ah, baiklah, terserah kau saja." Chanyeol tak ingin mengiyakan kata-kata Kris, karena bagaimanapun benar kalimat yang diucapkan Kris, ia tak pernah ingin dianggap kalah oleh Kris.

Kris menyeringai. Meskipun tidak mengakuinya secara langsung, Kris tahu bahwa Chanyeol setuju dengan pendapatnya barusan.

"Jadi kau serius mengajak si Jongin ini untuk menikah?" tanya Chanyeol―kembali pada pokok pembicaraan mengapa Kris mengajaknya bertemu pagi itu.

Kris mengangguk, lalu mengambil secangkir _latte_ yang dipesannya. Ia meminumnya dengan perasaan tenang.

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat, Kris. Kau bahkan baru sekali bertemu dengannya dan tiba-tiba langsung mengajaknya menikah," ucap Chanyeol. "Orang-orang di luar sana, membutuhkan waktu bulanan atau bahkan tahunan sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah," lanjutnya. "Bahkan yang sudah saling mengenal selama belasan tahun sekalipun, pernikahannya tidak bisa terjamin akan langgeng," ungkapnya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi jangan samakan aku dengan mereka," sanggah Kris. "Untuk masalah saling mengenal, aku dan Jongin bisa melakukannya setelah kami menikah," tuturnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, kalian harus memiliki komitmen bersama, Kris."

"Kami bisa membangunnya selama tenggat waktu sebelum menikah."

"Aish, kau menyebalkan!" Chanyeol begitu kesal dengan Kris yang sangat keras kepala.

Kris meringis. Sedetik kemudian, ponselnya berdering, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia melihat nomor yang tidak terdaftar dalam buku telepon. Keningnya berkerut. "Sebentar, aku mengangkat ini dulu," pamitnya pada Chanyeol. Ia segera menyentuh tombol "Jawab" pada layar ponselnya.

"_Yoboseyo?_"

Suara itu bukanlah suara yang asing bagi Kris.

"_Kurasa aku harus berbicara denganmu, Kris-ssi._"

Mata Kris membulat dengan sempurna. Ia ingin berteriak dan melonjak sekarang juga. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menjaga imagenya di hadapan Chanyeol dan sang penelepon. "Hm, Jongin-ah?"

"_Ne?_"

Chanyeol mendelik dan terpaksa mencuri dengan pembicaraan Kris, ketika Kris menyebut nama Jongin di telepon.

"Kau serius ingin bertemu denganku?"

"_Ya, tentu saja. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan._"

"Sekarang?"

"_Ish, tentu saja. Kau pikir tahun depan?!_"

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar suara jengkel Jongin.

"Arra, arra. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di cafe Hyung-mu saja?"

"_Jangan!_"

"Wae?"

"_Tempat lainnya saja. Aku hanya sedang ingin mencoba suasana baru. Jebbal~_"

Mendengar suara rengakan Jongin membuat Kris tak tega menolak permintaan pemuda itu. "Hm baiklah. Aku tunggu kau di cafe Ocean. Arra?"

"_Arrasseo. Aku kesana sekarang._"

PIP!

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Kris tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang gila, Kris? Jongin menghubungimu ya?" tebak Chanyeol sambil menumpukan sikunya pada meja.

Kris memasukkan ponsel ke dalam jaketnya sambil tersenyum misterius. "Hm menurutmu?"

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel. "Ah, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh―berbicara dengan pria gila yang jatuh cinta," gumamnya. Ia meraih jas yang disampirkan ke kursinya dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku pamit pergi dulu, Kris. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Hm, ya~"

"Dan ingat, jangan merusak hari orang lain. Apalagi si Jongin itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin turun dari taksi yang membawanya dari rumah sakit menuju cafe Ocean yang dimaksud oleh Kris. Jongin sangat jarang pergi berkunjung ke cafe atau restaurant lain, karena ia tak ingin mulutnya yang sulit dikontrol itu mengoceh tak jelas dan membandingkan makanan atau minuman yang dijual di cafe dan restaurant lain dengan makanan di cafe Hyung-nya. Ia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut. Desainnya tidak jauh berbeda dari cafe-cafe lainnya―termasuk cafe milik Hyungnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sosok dengan punggung yang lebar sedang membelakangi arah datangnya. Hanya dalam sekali lihat, Jongin bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah Kris. Entah itu hanya tebakan yang beruntung atau karena Jongin mulai menghafal postur tubuh Kris? Ah, lagipula, postur tubuh Kris memang terlihat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang-orang di Seoul.

Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat pria yang diduganya sebagai Kris. "Kris-ssi?" Jongin memanggil nama Kris pelan.

Pria itu menoleh. "Jongin-ah!" Pria itu―Kris melonjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin. "Akhirnya, kau datang juga!" Kris nampak senang melihat kehadiran.

Jongin meringis tertahan karena sikap berlebihan Kris yang ditujukan padanya. "Bisakah kau melepas pelukannya? Banyak orang disini," bisik Jongin.

Kris tertawa kecil, lalu melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. "Silakan duduk."

Jongin menggumam pelan, lalu menarik kursi di samping Kris untuk duduk.

Kris pun juga sudah duduk di kursinya sendiri. "Jadi, ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Merindukanku, ya?"

Mulut Jongin menganga. Bagaimana mungkin ada pria yang sangat percaya diri seperti Kris ini? Jongin ingin sekali menoyor kepala pria di hadapannya itu, jika saja ia tak ingat dengan sopan satun. Jongin menarik nafas dengan kasar. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," jawab Jongin.

"Apa?"

Jongin mengambil ponselnya, lalu menunjukkannya pada Kris. "Pagi ini, ibuku menelepon dan bertanya tentang kau yang melamarku," ucap Jongin. "Aku membenarkan hal itu. Tapi yang membuatku heran, kenapa ibuku berkata bahwa kita sudah berpcaran sejak lama, eoh?"

"E-eh, i-itu―" Kris menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia nampak gelagapan menghadapi pertanyaan Jongin. Sepertinya ia mengetahui sesuatu.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris. "Kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu, kan?" tuduh Jongin.

"A-ah, itu ya? Urm, sebenarnya, itu bukan ideku," jawab Kris gugup.

Jongin melongo. "Lalu, ide siapa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Hyungmu," jawab Kris singkat.

"Jae Hyung?"

"Dan Yunho Hyung," lanjut Kris. "Semalam, Yunho Hyung menghubungiku. Kebetulan, ia adalah rekan kerjaku. Jadi semua ini menjadi sedikit lebih mudah. Kami membicarakan hal ini karena mereka bingung mencari cara untuk menyampaikan masalah ini pada kedua orang tua kalian," jelas Kris.

"Lagipula, ini kan salahmu juga yang mengajakku menikah," gerutu Jongin pelan.

Kris mendengar suara Jongin, namun ia mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan akhirnya, kami menemuka satu cara. Kita harus berpura-pura sudah berpacaran sejak lama."

"Ha?" Jongin melongo lagi. "Jadi ini semua ide kalian? Ish!" Jongin terlihat sangat kesal.

"M-maafkan kami." Kris menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan terlihat menyesal.

Jongin melirik kesal ke arah Kris. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit iba ketika melihat Kris yang menyesali perbuatannya. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, semua masalah ini berakar dari Kris. Jadi, ia tetap seja kesal pada pria itu. "Kalau saja, aku tidak bertemu denganmu malam itu, mungkin aku tidak perlu terlibat dalam masalah ini," cerocos Jongin. "Lagipula, apa sih, yang membuatmu ingin sekali menikahiku eoh? Lagipula, kita hanya berciuman secara tak sengaja. Ciuman tidak membuatku kehilangan keperjakaanku atau membuatku hamil. Lagipula, aku ini kan pria. Mana mungkin hamil?" Jongin berbicara terus tanpa jeda.

Sementara itu Kris terus saja memperhatikan Jongin yang tak berhenti mengoceh ini-itu. Ia senang melihat orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu dalam jarak sedekat ini―

―namun jauh di dalam tatapan senangnya, Kris justru sedang terluka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku turun dulu." Jongin melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia melirik ke arah Kris yang masih terpaku pada posisinya. "Kau tak ingin mampir?" tawar Jongin. Pertanyaan yang bodoh, mungkin. Lagipula, Jongin kembali ke rumah sakit, bukan ke rumah Hyungnya. Apa enaknya mampir ke rumah sakit?

"Aniya." Kris menjawab seadanya. Suaranya terdengar lesu. Ia menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Aku titip salam saja pada Hyungmu," ucap Kris. "Kau bisa turun sekarang."

Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Entah ini hanya perasaannya atau bukan, namun ia merasa seolah-olah Kris sedang berusaha mengusirnya. Apakah Kris sedang marah atau dalam mood yang tak baik? Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya pagi tadi, Kris nampak ceria dan begitu bersemangat. Namun untuk selanjutnya, Kris terlihat sangat lesu. Apa yang terjadi pada pria itu?

"Jongin?" Kris bersuara.

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, iya, aku turun," ucap Jongin sambil membuka pintu mobil Kris. "Sampai jumpa," ucapnya sambil melambai kecil ke arah Kris.

Kris tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Aku pergi dulu." Dan mobil Kris mulai berjalan perlahan menjauhi Jongin.

Melihat Kris yang berbeda seperti itu, membuat Jongin merasakan ada sesuatu yang kosong. Entah apa itu. Ia tak mengerti tentang perasaan semacam ini. Ia baru saja mengenal Kris, namun saat Kris berubah sikap, ia langsung merasa aneh seperti ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong." Ketika Jongin tiba di dalam kamar inap Jongdae, ia melihat sosok bertubuh jangkung yang duduk di samping ranjang Jongdae.

Jongdae dan pria bertubuh jangkung itu menoleh serempak ke arah Jongin.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Jongin-ah."

"E-eh? Changmin Hyung?" Jongin terkejut ketika melihat ternyata pria jangkung itu adalah Changmin―adik Yunho. "Sejak kapan kau disini, Hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku baru saja datang, Jongin-ah. Kau kemana saja? Kudengar, kau sedang berkencan dengan kekasihmu itu ya?" goda Changmin sambil mengerling nakal.

Jongin melotot kesal. Ia melirik ke arah Jongdae yang nampak acuh tak acuh sambil mengangkat bahu. Jongdae pasti sudah berbicara sesuatu pada Changmin. "Kekasih apa sih, Hyung?" gerutu Jongin kesal. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Changmin tertawa pelan. "Oh, ayolah. Semua orang sudah menceritakan tentang dirimu dan kekasihmu itu," ungkap Changmin. Pria itu menarik kursi mendekat ke arah sofa. "Jadi siapa kekasihmu itu, Jongin-ah?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Aish, kenapa semua pria bertubuh jangkung itu selalu menyebalkan eoh?" gumamnya jengkel.

"Apa?"

"Aniya!" Jongin mengelak cepat.

"Jadi, siapa pria yang sudah merebut pujaan hatiku ini eoh?" Changmin mencolek pipi Jongin dengan gemas. Sesungguhnya, bukan rahasia lagi jika Changmin mengagumi Jongin sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Jongin adalah pemuda yang menggemaskan, meski terkadang sikapnya seperti anak yang bandel dan menyusahkan. Namun, Changmin sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjadikan Jongin sebagai kekasihnya, karena sepertinya Jongin tak lebih menganggapnya dari sekedar kakak dan sahabat.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Hyung. Kau hanya salah dengar," elak Jongin.

Jongdae hanya diam sambil mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu, meski pandangannya mengarah ke layar televisi.

"Ah, sepertinya, aku tak punya saingan. Jadi aku masih punya kesempatan besar untuk mengejar cintamu, kan?" goda Changmin sekali lagi.

Kalau saja Jongin tidak menghormati pria di hadapannya itu, mungkin ia sudah meninju pelipisnya. "Ya, kau boleh mengejar cintaku. Lagipula, kau tampak jauh lebih baik dari pria itu," gumamnya pelan, sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ha? Pria itu? Memangnya, siapa pria itu?"

Oh tidak! Jongin keceplosan. "E-eh, maaf, Hyung. Aku salah bicara!" Jongin menutup mulutnya dengan refleks.

Changmin menyeringai setan. "Oh, sepertinya berita itu memang benar adanya," goda Changmin. "Kau pasti sedang bertengkar dengannya ya, sampai kau tak mengakuinya sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Jongdae nampak berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia telah salah bicara dan itu berhasil membangkitkan sisi _evil_ seorang Jung Changmin. "Ya, ya, aku memang sedang bertengkar dengannya. Tapi dia bukan kekasihku," protesnya.

Changmin tertawa renyah, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Sepasang kekasih tak boleh bertengkar terlalu lama. Jangan sampai pertengkaran kecil membuatmu kehilangan dia untuk selamanya. Ingat itu, Kim Jongin." Changmin berucap sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jongin.

_Jangan sampai pertengkaran kecil membuatmu kehilangan dia untuk selamanya, ya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris?" Henry menegur adik laki-lakinya yang baru saja memasuki rumah besar keluarga Wu tersebut. Ia melirik heran ke arah Kris yang nampak aneh―berbeda dari biasanya. Kris nampak kacau. Kris tidak pernah terlihat sekacau ini, meskipun ia mendapat banyak tugas di kantornya. Kris juga tidak terlihat sama kacaunya ketika ia kehilangan Tao untuk selamanya. Sorot mata adiknya itu meredup kembali, setelah kemarin, Henry sempat melihat mata Kris yang terlihat begitu bercahaya.

Kris hanya menggumam pelan menanggapi panggilan Henry. Pria itu melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah meja di ruang tengah. Ia langsung melenggang menyusuri tangga dan berjalan menuju lantai 2 rumah tersebut. "Aku ingin istirahat. Jangan ganggu aku," pinta Kris.

Henry kembali dibuat bingung oleh sikap adiknya itu. "Apalagi yang kali ini membuatmu kacau, Kris?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha? Mayat hidup?" Chanyeol melongo sementara keningnya berkerut setelah mendengar celotehan Henry di ujung telepon. Ia sedang berada dalam mobilnya, mengemudikannya menuju apartemennya yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Ia terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, ketika melihat nama Henry di layar ponselnya. Ia pikir, Henry akan membicarakan tentang pekerjaan, jadi ia merasa harus menghentikan mobilnya. Namun ternyata, apa yang dibicarakan Henry benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Kris.

"_Ya, dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup saat pulang tadi, Yeol."_

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Well, siapapun yang baru melihat Kris, mungkin akan menduganya mirip seperti mayat hidup. Pria itu memiliki kulit yang putih pucat, tubuh yang terlihat kurus―walau sebenarnya ber-abs dan berotot, dan wajah yang terlihat dingin. Namun sesungguhnya, Kris memiliki kepribadian yang jauh berbeda dengan penampilannya. Kris memang selalu berusaha menjaga imagenya, namun ia tak segan menunjukkan sisi periang dan kekanakannya ketika berada di dekat orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Jadi, jika Kris bersikap seperti mayat hidup di hadapan Henry, itu adalah hal yang janggal.

"_Apa kau tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan hari ini?_"

Chanyeol kembali mengingat. "Hm, tadi pagi, dia mengajakku bertemu di cafe dan kami sempat berbincang-bincang. Saat itu, keadaannya terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia justru terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat," ujar Chanyeol saat mengingat betapa semangatnya Kris kala membicarakan sosok Jongin.

"_Lalu?_"

"Aku pergi bekerja dan sama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya di kantor, karena―" Chanyeol baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang membuat Kris menjadi mayat hidup seperti itu."

**TBC**

Maaf baru bisa balik. Lagi keasikan liburan sama ada camping hehe *bow*

Kemarin ada yang kasih saran buat manjangin, tapi ya apa daya hanya segitu kemampuanku :') Aku naruh TBC-nya disaat yang bikin banyak orang kepo dan nunggu kelanjutannya/? Jadi ya untuk chapter kemarin, cuma bisa segitu doang hiks. Sekarang udah lebih panjang belum? Hehehe.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa ceritanya makin melenceng jauh dari plot awal yang aku bikin. Huwee T^T

_Last but not least, mind to review?_

with love,

rappicasso


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Jongin | Kris Wu | Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun | Kim Jaejoong | Henry Lau | Kim Jongdae | Jung Yunho | Shim Changmin

**rappicasso**

presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**Marry Me**

Chapter 4

.

_I love you until the day after forever_

.

Now Playing: Marry Me by Train

.

Chanyeol mengenal Kris selama separuh hidupnya. Ia mengenal seluk-beluk kehidupan Kris―luar maupun dalam. Orang-orang yang sama sekali belum mengenal Kris, mungkin akan menganggap Kris seperti _manneuqin_―sempurna, namun terlihat begitu angkuh dan dingin. Namun orang-orang yang sudah mengenal sosok Kris, maka akan berpendapat bahwa Kris adalah sosok yang ramah, penyayang, dan sering melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga sehingga mampu mengundang tawa siapa saja. Kadang, anggapan bahwa Kris adalah sosok yang dingin juga benar adanya. Karena Kris bukan tipe orang yang mudah disentuh oleh banyak orang. Hanya beberapa orang tertentu yang bisa membuatnya luluh―terutama dalam urusan cinta.

Kris memang bukan pria yang romantis dan mudah jatuh cinta, namun jika ia sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, maka ia akan mencintainya setulus hatinya. Tak banyak daftar orang yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Hitung saja, hanya Xi Luhan dan Huang Zhitao yang berhasil mencairkan hati Kris. Luhan adalah pria yang cantik, ramah dan baik. Hubungan Kris dan Luhan juga terjalin dengan sangat baik. Hanya saja, semakin lama, Kris dan Luhan sama-sama sadar bahwa hubungan keduanya tak bisa lebih dari sekedar sahabat baik. Semenjak keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah, keduanya pun bersahabat cukup baik―sementara Luhan berpacaran dengan Sehun dan Kris berpacaran dengan Tao.

Kisah cinta Kris dan Tao terlihat sangat mustahil terjadi―mengingat bahwa Tao berusia 3 tahun lebih muda dari Kris (dan Kris kurang menyukai hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darinya). Tao juga sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap yang dewasa―justru terlalu kekanakan untuk pemuda seusianya. Namun siapa sangka, jika sosok Tao yang kekanakan itu berhasil membuat Kris jatuh hati. Dan semenjak bersama Tao, Kris merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda―sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan bersama Luhan.

Kasih sayang dan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Sayangnya, takdir tak berpihak pada Kris dan Tao. Tao harus meninggal dalam kecelakaan tunggal yang tragis.

Chanyeol ingat dengan persis bagaimana terpuruknya Kris saat mendengar kabar bahwa jasad Tao ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Kris benar-benar berada pada titik terendah dalam hidupnya saat itu. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang sudah dianggap saudara kandung, Chanyeol merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan sosok Kris seperti sedia kala.

Dan seperti saat ini.

Saat Kris sepertinya kembali terpuruk karena cinta―cintanya pada pemuda bernama Kim Jongin. Jujur saja, Chanyeol penasaran dengan sosok Jongin yang berhasil membuat Kris jatuh cinta. Setahu Chanyeol, Jongin masih muda, berkuliah dan di waktu senggangnya, ia akan membantu di cafe milik kakaknya. Dan sebagai tambahan, Jongin adalah adik ipar Jung Yunho―salah satu pengusaha muda yang disegani di dataran Asia.

_Well_, sepertinya Kris tidak bermain-main dengan sembarang orang.

Terlepas dari latar belakang Jongin, Chanyeol lebih penasaran dengan kepribadian Jongin. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Kris jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu?

Dan kini, disanalah Chanyeol berada―duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di dalam Jeje's Cafe dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia memang sama sekali belum melihat sosok Jongin. Namun ia berusaha mencari pemuda itu melalui _name tag_ yang dikenakan para pelayan cafe yang sedang berlalu lalang di bagian dada kanan mereka. Yah, semoga saja Jongin sedang tidak kuliah dan berada di cafe tersebut. Atau ia bisa bertanya pada salah satu pelayan tentang Jongin nanti.

"Apa Anda sudah ingin memesan sesuatu, Tuan?" Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bertubuh mungil datang menghampiri Chanyeol sambil membawa _notes_ kecil di tangannya.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. "A-ah, ya." Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali di balik kaca mata lensanya yang besar. "Aku ingin pesan cappucchino saja," jawab Chanyeol. Ia melirik ke arah _name tag_ pelayan tersebut.

_Byun Baekhyun_

'_Hm, nama yang indah ya?_' Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah pria bernama Baekhyun tersebut. '_Parasnya juga cantik_,' batin Chanyeol dalam hati. "O-oh iya. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Ne?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun sambil berbisik, "Apa kau kenal pelayan bernama Jongin disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah. "Ya, tentu saja! Dia adik dari pemilik cafe ini!" seru Baekhyun semangat.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Hm apa dia ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Sekarang? Dia tidak ada disini, mungkin nanti siang sepulang dari kuliahnya," jawab Baekhyun diakhiri dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Oh." Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ssi," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lima jari―menunjukkan deretan giginya yang yang putih, bersih dan rapi. Tak heran jika ia mendapat julukan _Happy Teeth_.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Saya permisi dulu, Tuan." Dan pria manis itu pun berlalu untuk menyampaikan pesanan Chanyeol ke dapur.

Chanyeol mendesah kecil sambil menatap ke arah jendela besar di cafe tersebut. '_Ah, sepertinya belum saatnya bagi kita untuk bertemu, Jongin._'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan kelas pertamanya hari itu. Ia masih merapikan alat tulis dan buku-buku kuliahnya dengan santai, sementara teman-teman sekelasnya pagi itu sudah keluar dari kelas. Jongin memang orang yang _ramah_―cenderung terlalu _ramah_, bahkan kerap dianggap sebagai pembuat onar. Namun sesungguhnya, ia adalah anak yang baik dan manis. Ia berteman dengan siapa saja. Namun ia tidak cukup dekat dengan banyak orang―

"Hei, Kim Jongin!"

―kecuali Oh Sehun. Pemuda yang hanya 3 bulan lebih mudah darinya. Pemuda yang senang sekali menggonta-ganti warna rambutnya. Pemuda yang terlihat dingin dari luar, namun memiliki otak _evil_. _Partner in crime_ terbaik bagi Kim Jongin. Jika keduanya sudah bersatu, oh jangan tanya keonaran apa saja yang mungkin akan mereka perbuat.

Sehun berlari masuk ke dalam kelas Jongin dan melompat duduk di kursi depan Jongin.

"Oh? Hai," balas Jongin singkat sambil memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Kau sudah makan, hum?" tanya Sehun sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

Jongin mendongak. "Belum. Kau mau mentraktirku ya?" tanya Jongin semangat.

"Ish, dasar!" Sehun menjitak kepala Jongin. "Bayar saja sendiri-sendiri."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Arra, arra. Ayo kita ke kantin saja sekarang," ajak Jongin sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melirik ke arah tangan Sehun yang sedang membawa ponsel. Ia pun teringat dengan ponselnya sendiri. Ia merogoh ke dalam saku celananya. Dinyalakannya ponsel tersebut untuk memeriksa pesan masuk atau panggilan yang mungkin masuk ke ponselnya.

Saat ponselnya sudah menyala, Jongin sama sekali tidak mendapati pesan atau panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Yah, biasanya juga seperti itu. Hanya saja―

sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Jongin mengecek daftar log di ponselnya. Dan tulisan teratas yang tertera dalam daftar lognya adalah panggilan dari Kris. Seketika, Jongin teringat pada Kris. Ia sama sekali belum mendengar tentang Kris sejak pagi.

Apa Jongin mulai merindukannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan menuju dapur rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Matanya masih setengah terpejam. Tubuh bagian atasnya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, tanpa sehelai kain pun yang menutupi―entah sengaja atau tidak untuk memamerkan lekukan tubuhnya yang terpahat sempurna. Kris menghampiri sebuah kulkas di dapurnya dan mengambil air mineral dingin dari botol berukuran 2 liter. Ia segera menenggaknya―hampir separuh isinya habis.

"Ah!" Kris mendesah lega setelah memuaskan dahaganya. Itulah kebiasaannya setiap bangun tidur―menenggak air mneral karena ia selalu merasa terserang dehidrasi saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengusap sekitar bibirnya, membersihkan air yang menetes di sekitar sana―sungguh pemandangan yang seksi bagi siapapun yang menyaksikannya.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Matanya tertuju pada jendela di samping kanannya. Matahari sudah bersinar cukup terang dan cahayanya masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. "Ini jam berapa?" gumamnya heran. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa dapur rumahnya―dan daerah rumahnya yang dilewatinya tadi―terlihat sangat sepi. Padahal, biasanya saat ia terbangun di pagi hari, para _maid_ sedang berlalu lalang―sibuk mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Kris mencari-cari jam dinding yang terdapat di dapur. Entahlah, semalaman tidur membuatnya lupa dengan tata letak rumahnya sendiri.

_10.38_

Kris menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena bangun sesiang ini. "Aish, bagaimana aku baru bangun sekarang, huh?" gumamnya jengkel. Ia segera mengembalikan botol air mineral yang berada di tangannya ke kulkas. Kakinya yang jenjang langsung melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Kris?" Sebuah suara menegur Kris, membuat Kris terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Henry?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya terkejut saat mendapati Henry yang sepertinya baru saja memasuki ruang tengah yang sedang dilewatinya. "K-kau? Bagaimana?" Kris terlihat gugup―seolah tertangkap basah baru saja mencuri mangga di halaman belakang rumah tetangganya.

Henry ikut-ikutan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apanya yang bagaimana? Kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa berada di dalam rumah ini?" tanya Henry. "Kau pikir, ini rumah siapa eoh? Sadarlah, Kris Wu. Sadar." Henry memukulkan gulungan koran yang ada di tangannya ke kepala Kris.

"Aw aw!" Kris merintih pelan sambil melindungi puncak kepalanya sendiri. "Maksudku bukan begitu, ish. Aku heran, kenapa kau masih ada di rumah?" tanya Kris sedikit jengkel karena tingkah kakak laki-lakinya yang seenak jidat memukul kepalanya.

Henry mendengus pelan. "Aku baru saja kembali dari kantor untuk mengambil berkas rapat nanti siang," jelas Henry. "Kau baru bangun? Kau lupa jika nanti kita akan bertemu dengan _client_?" tanya Henry.

"Aku juga baru ingat kalau hari ini kita akan bertemu dengan _client_." Kris mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Inilah efek jika kau menjadi mayat hidup sejak kemarin," gerutu Henry. "Sudahlah, aku mau mengambil berkasku dulu. Cepatlah bersi―"

"Mayat hidup?" Kris bertanya dengan nada heran.

Henry yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya pun terpaksa terhenti karena pertanyaan Kris. "Iya, mayat hidup. Kau lupa kalau kau bersikap aneh sejak sore? Kau pulang dengan wajah tak bersemangat, kau bahkan tak turun untuk menikmati makan malam, dan kau menghabiskan waktumu sepanjang waktu di dalam kamar," celoteh Henry sambil mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Kris terdiam dan mencoba mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin.

_"Jadi kau serius mengajak si Jongin ini untuk menikah?"_

_"Kurasa aku harus berbicara denganmu, Kris-ssi."_

_"Kalau saja, aku tidak bertemu denganmu malam itu, mungkin aku tidak perlu terlibat dalam masalah ini."_

_"Kau bisa turun sekarang."_

Ah, sekarang semuanya terasa jelas untuk Kris. Ia baru teringat kalau ia merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan Jongin. Jongin bersikap seolah ia benar-benar sangat kesal karena Kris dengan lancang melamarnya. Kris menyimpulkan hal itu berdasar sikap dan ucapan Jongin. Yah, sepertinya Kris memang harus mengubur impiannya untuk menikahi pemuda manis itu.

"Kris?" Henry memanggil nama adiknya.

"Ah, ya?" Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. Kris berdeham pelan. "Sepertinya, aku tidak akan mengikuti pertemuan siang ini. Biarkan Chanyeol yang menggantikanku saja," lanjut Kris mantap.

"Tapi, Kris ini―"

"Henry Wu, kumohon." Kris menatap Henry dengan tatapan memelas.

Henry mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, baiklah," balasnya. "Kau sepertinya memang membutuhkan waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu itu, Kris―entah apa yang sebenarnya sedang ada di pikiranmu itu," lanjut Henry.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

"Aku ke kamar dulu untuk mengambil berkas. Istirahatlah saja," kata Henry menyarankan. Pria itu berlalu ke lantai atas untuk mengambil berkas yang diperlukannya.

Kris terdiam sejenak pada posisinya. Ia mengambil ponsel di dalam saku celananya. Jemarinya yang panjang itu bergerak lihai di atas layar ponsel yang kemudian menampilkan sebuah nama.

'Kim Jongin'

Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan pemuda itu dan harus meneleponnya.

Namun otaknya justru mementingkan egonya―melarang dirinya untuk menghubungi pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang melamun sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Tidak biasanya, Jongin melamun seperti itu. Bahkan saat sedang ada masalah sekalipun, Jongin lebih suka bercerita panjang lebar dengan gayanya yang khas itu. Tapi sepertinya, masalah yang dialami Jongin kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Jongin tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap ke layar ponselnya, sementara pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Jongin?" Sehun memanggil Jongin. Ia mendesah kasar, lalu menyenggol siku Jongin. "Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Jiwa dan pikirannya sudah kembali ke raganya. "I-iya? Ada apa, Hun?" Jongin nampak kebingungan. "Loh? Kita sudah di kantin ya?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Sepertinya, sahabat karibnya itu memang sedang dirundung masalah yang berat. "Kau ini kenapa?" Pemuda itu menyentil jidat Jongin.

"Aw!" Jongin menutup jidatnya sendiri. "Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Kau melamun terus sejak tadi," balas Sehun jengkel.

Jongin mendengus pelan. "Mwolla. Sepertinya aku kehilangan selera makan, Hun-ah," ucap Jongin lesu.

Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Mungkin, lebih baik aku pulang saja atau pergi ke cafe Jae Hyung," gumam Jongin.

"Yak! Kau mau meninggalkanku eoh?" Sehun memekik kesal.

"Aku pulang, Hun. Aku titip absen saja padamu, ya?" Jongin menunjukkan _puppy eyes_nya pada Sehun.

"Aish, ada apa denganmu ini?" tanya Sehun heran. "Kalau kau mau aku mentraktirmu, aku akan mentraktirmu sekarang, asal jangan pulang sekarang," tawar Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum simpul lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Kukira aku bisa mengambil tawaran itu lain kali. Tapi aku benar-benar berada dalam mood yang tak cukup baik. Lebih baik, aku pulang saja."

Sehun melongo.

"Annyeong, Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha? Aku?" Chanyeol memekik―nyaris berteriak saat Henry sedang menghubunginya melalui ponsel. Beberapa pengunjung Jeje's Cafe menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil melemparkan tatapan heran. Chanyeol hanya bisa meringis sambil menggumamkan kata maaf karena telah mengusik ketenangan di dalam cafe tersebut.

"_Ya, tentu saja kau! Memangnya siapa lagi?_"

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal. Ia mengenal watak Wu bersaudara tersebut. Keduanya memiliki watak yang buruk―selalu memaksakan kehendak dan bertindak seenaknya. Salah satunya adalah dengan memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengikuti pertemuan dengan _client_ mereka saat salah satu dari Wu bersaudara itu tidak bisa hadir. Dan kali ini, Kris-lah penyebabnya. Sepertinya, pria itu masih belum bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jongin. Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia benar-benar harus terjun untuk membantu masalah sahabatnya itu. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana kalau begitu," balas Chanyeol pasrah. Sejengkel apapun Chanyeol pada kakak beradik itu, ia tak pernah tega untuk tidak membantu keduanya. Bagaimanapun juga, keluarga Wu telah berjasa besar untuk dirinya dan keluarganya.

"_Ah, terima kasih, Yeol. Tenang saja. Jika pertemuan kita kali ini berhasil, aku berjanji padamu kalau aku akan mentraktirmu._"

Chanyeol menggumam pelan, lalu segera menutup teleponnya. Ia segera menghabiskan _cappucchino_ pesanannya dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Ia pun melesat keluar meninggalkan Jeje's Cafe dan―

BRUK!

Tubuh Chanyeol bertabrakan dengan seseorang karena ia tidak fokus memperhatikan jalan. "E-eh maafkan aku." Chanyeol menunduk sekias. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang meringis setelah bertabrakan dengannya.

"A-ah, gwaenchana," balas pemuda itu lirih.

"Jinjja?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya sambil memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sepertinya sedikit lebih muda darinya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan. Pemuda itu juga sepertinya hanya beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya.

"Ne." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk.

Ah, pemuda itu sangat manis di mata Chanyeol. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi dulu. Permisi," balas Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. '_Hm, semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Manis._'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Tubuh Jongin menabrak sesuatu saat ia tengah tergesa memasuki _cafe_ Hyung-nya. Ia meringis tertahan saat sesuatu yang cukup keras itu menghantam bagian kiri tubuhnya.

"E-eh. Maafkan aku." Terdengar suara berat yang membuat Jongin mendongak. Dilihatnya seorang pria bertubuh jangkung dengan wajah yang tampan―_well_, kurang lebih hampir sama dengan Kris. Eh, kenapa Jongin lagi-lagi membayangkan tentang Kris?

"Ne, gwaenchana." Jongin menjawabnya dengan suara lirih.

"Jinjja?" Pria tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan memperhatikan Jongin lekat-lekat.

Sejujurnya, Jongin sedikit risih ketika dipandangi seperti itu. Namun ia juga harus tahu diri untuk tidak meninju pelipis pria tampan itu. "Ne." Jongin menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekal lagi, aku minta maaf. Aku harus pergi dulu. Permisi." Dan pria tampan itu berlalu meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menoleh sekilas ke arah pria itu, lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan segera masuk ke dalam Jeje's Cafe.

"Hei, Jongin-ah!" Baekhyun langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ketika melihat Jongin masuk ke dalam cafe. Pria mungil itu menghampiri Jongin dengan langkah cepat.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tadi ada seseorang yang mencarimu," tutur Baekhyun memberi tahu.

"Benarkah?" Jongin membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Siapa, Hyung? Apakah dia menyebutkan nama?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Hm tidak, dia tidak menyebut nama. Aku juga lupa menanyakan namanya." Baekhyun nyengir tak berdosa. "Tapi yang jelas, dia adalah seorang pria muda yang tampan dan tinggi. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya dia adalah seorang eksekutif muda," jelas Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba, pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang.

_Kris Wu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang tidur terlentang di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Seharian ini, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain berguling tak jelas di atas kasurnya. Oh sungguh, ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang kesal karena mendapat hukuman dari orang tuanya. Sesungguhnya, Kris pun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Apakah ini _hanya_ gara-gara pemuda bernama Jongin itu?

Apakah Kris benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam pesona pemuda itu?

Kris mengambil bantalnya dan menutupkannya ke kepalanya. Oh tidak, sekarang ia lebih mirip dengan gadis perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Ini memang bukan pengalaman pertamanya dalam cinta, namun ia merasa sangat asing dengan perasaan yang dialaminya kali ini. Bahkan ia belum pernah merasa seperti ini saat bersama Luhan atau Tao.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kris berbunyi. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas nakas. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil bersandar pada _headboard_. Dilihatnya nama 'Park Chanyeol' di layar ponselnya. '_Ada apa dengan bocah ini?_' Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol menghubunginya. "Yoboseyo?"

"_Hei, Tiang!_"

Kris mendesis pelan. Ia sering merasa jengkel dengan Chanyeol karena memanggilnya dengan julukan 'tiang', padahal Chanyeol juga memiliki tubuh yang tinggi menjulang seperti tiang. "Ada apa?" balasnya ketus.

"_Kurasa aku harus segera bertemu denganmu._"

Kris mengernyit heran―penasaran. "Memangnya , ada apa?"

"_Hm, ada banyak hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Tentang kau dan aku._"

Kerutan di kening Kris semakin bertambah. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Yoda? Aku tak paham." Kris nampak semakin bingung.

"_Ah, sudahlah. Intinya aku harus segera bertemu denganmu. Kira-kira, kapan kita bisa bertemu?_"

Kris memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut pelan. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Asalkan jangan hari ini."

"_Bagaimana kalau besok? Di Jeje's Cafe. Setuju?_"

"Setuju," balas Kris malas. Dan sambungan telepon diantara keduanya pun terputus. Kris meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja nakas. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada _headboard_, lalu terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Tunggu!

Jeje's Cafe?

Bukankah itu cafe milik kakaknya Jongin?

Oh tidak!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Biarkan Jongin menginap di rumah saja."

"Yak!" Jongin menunjukkan wajah protesnya pada Jaejoong saat pria cantik itu dengan seenaknya mengambil keputusan. Hubungan Jongin dan Jaejoong belum membaik, terutama sejak Jongin mengetahui akal-akalan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong, Yunho dan Kris untuk menipu Ny. Kim. "Aku menemani Jongdae Hyung saja," rajuk Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jongdae baru saja sembuh. Kau mau merepotkannya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memelototkan kedua matanya yang indah.

"Beberapa hari ini, aku tinggal di rumah sakit bersama Jongdae Hyung dan aku bisa mengurusnya. Aku tidak menyusahkan Jongdae Hyung," sanggah Jongin tak terima. Kakinya bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Jongdae―menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih berpihak pada Jongdae daripada Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau―"

"Jae." Yunho memanggil istrinya dengan suara beratnya itu. "Biarkan saja Jongin tinggal bersama Jongdae. Setidaknya, Jongin bisa membantu Jongdae disini," jelas Yunho bijak.

Jongin bersorak dalam hati karena kakak iparnya itu memihak padanya―entah disengaja ataupun tidak. Ia meringis kecil ke arah Yunho untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. Andai saja ia memiliki uang yang banyak, ia pasti sudah mentraktir Yunho karena sering membantunya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir _cherry_nya dengan kesal karena suaminya sendiri justru lebih membela Jongin. Namun ia tak bisa protes lagi, karena ia tak ingin melihat Yunho memarahinya.

"Kalau kalian membutuhkan apa-apa, hubungi saja aku," ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jongdae dan Jongin bergantian. "Kalau begitu, aku dan Jae pulang dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Annyeong." Yunho langsung meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya pergi dari apartemen Jongdae.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Hyung," ucap Jongdae mengingatkan. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung mendesah lega. "Untung saja, Yunho Hyung selalu bisa menengahi pertengkaran kalian," gumam Jongdae.

Jongin mencibir pelan, lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar yang biasanya ia gunakan saat sedang menginap di apartemen Jongdae.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Yunho Hyung, jika harus tinggal seatap dengan dua macan betina yang siap memulai perang dunia kapanpun. Ah, pasti sangat melelahkan..."

Dan Jongin tidak lagi mendengar celotehan panjang lebar dari bibir Jongdae. Ia sudah berada di dalam kamar. Di saat seperti ini, Jongin hanya akan memikirkan sesuatu―

atau seseorang?

Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris Wu?

Seharian ini, Kris sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya―suaranya pun tidak. Ah ya, bisa jadi, Kris ingin bertemu dengannya tadi pagi, namun ia sedang tidak berada di cafe. Ah ya, mungkin saja seperti itu.

Eh?

Tapi kenapa kau sangat berharap bahwa Kris mencarimu eoh?

Ah, masa bodoh.

Hm sepertinya Jongin mulai jatuh cinta pada Kris, ya?

"Yoboseyo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kris, ponselmu." Henry mengingatkan Kris ketika mendengar dering ponsel milik Kris. Ia merasa terusik dengan dering tersebut, sementara sang pemilik ponsel nampak begitu cuek ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

Kris sedang asyik makan seolah ia belum makan selama seminggu―meski faktanya ia hanya belum makan selama hampir 1 hari penuh.

"Kris." Henry memanggil nama adiknya sekali lagi.

Kris masih saja cuek sambil melahap makanannya.

"Kalau kau tidak segera mengangkat telepon bodohmu itu, aku pastikan piring-piring ini akan masuk ke mulutmu juga," ancam Henry sadis.

Kris mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah." Kris segera menyambar ponsel yang digeletakkannya di atas meja makan. Tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang menelepon, ia langsung menerima panggilan tersebut. "Yoboseyo?"

"_Kris?_"

Kris membatu di tempatnya. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya―namun ia tidak sedang ingin mendengar suara tersebut. Ia terdiam. Pita suaranya seolah sedang rusak, lidahnya kelu. Ia tak lebih dari seperti orang yang sedang bisu.

"_Kris Wu? Aku tidak salah sambung kan?_"

Kris masih terdiam.

Henry mengernyit bingung karena melihat Kris yang mendadak terdiam saat mengangkat telepon.

"_Kris?_"

"A-ah, ya? Ada apa?" tanya Kris dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

"_A-aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu._"

"Urm, ya?" Kris segera mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja makan dan menenggaknya separuh. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Henry memicingkan matanya sambil memperhatikan Kris dengan seksama. Ia sangat penasaran dengan siapa yang sedang menelepon Kris dan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya, ini adalah jawaban atas sikap aneh Kris akhir-akhir ini.

"_Tadi, temanku bilang, ada seorang pria jangkung yang mencariku di cafe. Apa itu k-kau?_"

Kris mengernyit. Ia sama sekali tidak keluar dari rumah―punya niat untuk pergi keluar pun tidak, apalagi sampai mencari Jongin di cafe. "Tidak," jawab Kris singkat.

"_O-oh. Bukan ya?_"

Entah apakah hanya Kris yang merasakan atau ini memang kenyataan, tersirat nada kekecewaan saat Jongin mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Namun Kris memilih untuk diam. Untuk apa juga berharap lebih jauh, jika pada akhirnya ia hanya akan dihempaskan lagi? "Kau masih ingin berbicara lagi?"

"_T-tidak. Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Annyeong._"

Dan sambungan pun langsung diputus secara sepihak oleh Jongin.

Dan menyisakan seribu tanya dalam benak Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf terlambat." Kris langsung mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat menu.

"Tak apa. Aku juga baru sampai," balas Chanyeol santai sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Kris mengangguk paham. "Kau sudah memesan sesuatu?" tanya Kris.

"Belum." Chanyeol menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk memesan apa. Kau lihat saja menunya, sementara aku akan memanggil pelayannya," ucap Chanyeol.

Kris hanya mengangguk asal lalu menyambar buku menu dan melihat daftar menunya. Dalam hati, ia berharap semoga ia tidak bertemu dengan Jongin saat ini.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang pelayan, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kris. "Kau tahu, kemarin saat aku keluar dari cafe ini, aku bertemu dengan―"

"Permisi. Apa yang akan kalian pesan?"

"―seorang malaikat."

Kris dan Chanyeol serempak menoleh ke arah pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

"K-kau?" Chanyeol menganga saat melihat pelayan yang menghampirinya.

Dan Kris hanya bisa bergumam, "J-jongin?"

**TBC**

Hayoloh. Chanyeol udah ketemu Jongin. Kris sama Jongin lagi sama-sama galau. Terus itu nanti gimana endingnyaaa? Ayo, ChanKai sama KrisKai Shipper silakan bertarung! /slapped/

Maafkan aku kalau suka ngaco hehe ._.v

Dan maaf kalo aku baru bisa update sekarang hehe. Lagi banyak event di sekolah, jadi lumayan sibuk nih.

Dari hari ke hari makin gemes sama Jongin. Walau teaser fotonya Kai itu macho banget dan keliatan ultimate seme, tapi tetep aja cutenya gabisa dibohongin. Apalagi pas di first box T^T

_well, last but not least, mind to review?_

with love,

rappicasso

**P.S. Jangan lupa baca ffku yg Uke!Kai juga. Judulnya "Step-Brother"**


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Jongin | Kris Wu | Park Chanyeol | Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun | Kim Jaejoong | Henry Lau | Kim Jongdae | Jung Yunho | Shim Changmin

**rappicasso**

presents

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**Marry Me**

.

_I love you until the day after forever_

.

Now Playing: Love of My Live by Queen

.

Author Note:

Kalau chapter kemarin itu udah mulai galau-galauan, sekarang KrisKai beneran galau. Makanya _backsound_nya aja galau _to the max_ gitu hoho. Tapi tenang aja, kita masih punya Chanyeol yang jadi Happy Virus. Aku lagi pingin nyiksa KrisKai sebentar hehe.

_the rest, happy reading~_

.

_Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang pelayan, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kris. "Kau tahu, kemarin saat aku keluar dari cafe ini, aku bertemu dengan__―__"_

_"Permisi. Apa yang akan kalian pesan?"_

_"__―__seorang malaikat."_

_Kris dan Chanyeol serempak menoleh ke arah pelayan yang menghampiri mereka._

_"K-kau?" Chanyeol menganga saat melihat pelayan yang menghampirinya._

_Dan Kris hanya bisa bergumam, "J-jongin?"_

.

Chapter 5

.

Jongin sama sekali tak menduga jika ia bisa bertemu dengan Kris―seseorang yang membuatnya sedikit uring-uringan―saat ini juga, di cafe milik Hyung-nya, dan bersama seorang pria tampan lainnya yang ia tak tahu siapa. Awalnya, saat seorang pelanggan memanggilnya, ia sama sekali tak menduga jika ia menghampiri meja Kris. Ia menatap Kris nyaris tak berkedip. Ia bisa mendengar Kris menggumamkan namanya dengan pelan. Suaranya menyiratkan sesuatu yang ganjal―terasa begitu aneh di hatinya. Tatapan Kris juga berbeda dari biasanya―kini terlihat lebih redup dan seakan terluka. Apa yang sebenarnya tejadi pada pria itu?

"K-kau?"

Jongin mendengar suara rendah lainnya. Ia menoleh ke arah teman makan Kris saat itu. Dilihatnya pria yang memanggilnya tadi sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Jongin mengerjap lucu. Sepertinya, ia pernah bertemu dengan pria ini, tapi dimana?

"Apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku berpapasan denganmu kemarin di depan cafe ini―yah sebenarnya saat kita bertabrakan." Pria itu tertawa canggung―menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya yang memamerkan deretan giginya.

O-oh. Jongin mengingat pria ini. "A-ah, aku mengingat Anda, Tuan," balas Jongin formal. "Sekali lagi, saya minta ma―"

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Akulah yang bersalah disini," potong pria itu cepat. Pria itu segera menyambar tangan Jongin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Maafkan aku."

"Ah i-iya, tak apa," balas Jongin kikuk. Entah kenapa, Jongin merasa sepertinya pria di hadapannya ini terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin sikapnya tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti Kris, namun ada rasa aneh saat pria ini bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ia tetap saja lebih menyukai Kris.

Eh?

Pria itu melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu sesuatu, Kim Jong―in?" Pria itu membulatkan matanya yang lebar dengan sempurna. "M-mwo? Kau Kim Jongin?" Pria itu benar-benar terkejut, setelah membaca _nametag_ yang digunakan oleh Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung.

"Yeol, kurasa aku harus pergi dulu." Kris mengucapkannya dengan cepat dan segera meninggalkan cafe.

"Hei, Kris! Kau mau kemana?"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa menatap kejadian di hadapannya itu dengan kebingungan

―dan entah kenapa ada luka baru yang mulai terbuka di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tangannya mencengkram kemudi dan kepalanya sengaja diantukkan ke kemudi mobil. Matanya terpejam. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkutat di otaknya.

_Bukankah semua orang berhak untuk bahagia? Lalu kenapa saat aku berusaha untuk menggapai kebahagiaan itu, seseorang yang sangat kusayangi sekalipun justru merebutnya?_

_Apakah Tuhan tak cukup mempermainkan takdirku dengan mengambil Tao dari sisiku? Kenapa saat aku sudah menemukan malaikat pengganti Tao, Tuhan justru kembali mengambilnya dari sisiku?_

_Aku tahu, mungkin aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Jongin. Toh akulah yang lebih dulu mengenal Jongin. T-tapi, mengingat sikap Jongin padaku, apakah aku masih bisa berharap banyak?_

_Aku mengenal Chanyeol. Dia adalah pria yang baik dan menyenangkan. Bisa kupastikan 78% jika Jongin akan lebih memilih Chanyeol daripada aku yang dingin, overprotektif, pemaksa dan menyebalkan ini._

_Jadi, apa aku harus menyerah mengejar Jongin dan membiarkan Chanyeol hidup bersama dan berbahagia dengan Jongin? Dan meninggalkan diriku yang kembali meratapi kesendirianku ini?_

_Oh Tuhan, aku harus ap_―

"Kris! Buka pintu mobilmu!"

Sebelum Kris selesai bermonolog, kaca mobilnya diketuk beberapa kali. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di balik pintu mobilnya sambil memasang wajah jengkel. Oh, untung saja, Kris belum sempat meneteskan air mata karena tekanan yang dihadapinya ini. Ia pun menghela nafas kasar dan menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

Chanyeol menggerutu jengkel. "Seharusnya, aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu, Wu Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol. "Dan hei, lagipula kau membiarkan kita ngobrol dengan posisi seperti ini? Kau duduk di dalam mobil dan aku berdiri disini seperti pelacur yang sedang menggoda―"

"Tak ada yang memintamu melakukan ini semua, Yeol. Catat itu," potong Kris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat cerewet seperti itu, Chanyeol mirip dengan seorang ibu-ibu tukang gossip yang biasanya menghabiskan waktunya di restoran-restoran mahal hanya untuk membicarakan artis yang sedang terlibat skandal atau harga-harga perhiasan yang melambung tinggi.

"Ish!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Jadi, pemuda itu yang bernama Kim Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol pada intinya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu." Kris memalingkan wajahnya―menatap ke arah jalanan yang lengang.

"Kau mencintainya, bukan? Lalu kenapa kau malah pergi keluar dan mendekam di mobilmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi kesini, bukan karena dia. Kepalaku pusing tadi," jawab Kris bohong. "Kau tahu kan, Jongin selalu mengingatkanku pada Tao. Aku seperti dibayang-bayangi oleh kehadiran Tao tadi. Makanya, aku memilih pergi kesini saja, sebelum aku menggila di dalam cafe," lanjut Kris dengan kebohongan lagi. Tentu saja, bukan itu alasannya. Ia hanya tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang disukainya adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang disukai oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol meragukan penuturan Kris.

Kris mendengus keras. "Iya, Bodoh. Sudahlah Yoda, aku ingin pergi ke kantor saja," ucap Kris sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. "Segera menyusulku," pesannya. "Sampai bertemu di kantor." Kris pun menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

Chanyeol tersenyum asimetris sambil menatap kepergian Kris. "_Hm, aku akan membuat ini menarik, Kris._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau melihat apa, eoh?" Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin yang sedang berdiri di samping jendela sambil menatap ke arah jalanan.

Jongin terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "E-eh, Hyung. Ada apa?" tanya Jongin gugup.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Aku yang bertanya, kau sedang melihat apa, Jongin-ah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin. Yah, sepertinya pemuda itu memang sedikit melamun, sampai tidak memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Aa-eum i-itu, Hyung." Jongin nampak gugup. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya. Pandangannya tak tentu. Kini ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin kebingungan, lalu kembali menatap ke jalanan. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang tak cukup asing untuknya. "E-eh, tunggu. Sepertinya, pria itu adalah pria yang mencarimu kemarin," ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pria bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di atas trotoar di samping sebuah mobil mewah.

"Oh?" Jongin langsung mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Baekhyun. "D-dia? Pria dengan telinga yang lebar itu?" tanya Jongin sedikit terkejut.

"Telinga yang lebar?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya sambil melihat ke arah telinga pria tersebut. "A-ah, iya. Aku baru sadar, jika ia memiliki telinga yang lebar." Baekhyun pun tertawa kecil.

"Diakah pria yang mencariku, Hyung?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Dan sesaat kemudia, mobil yang dipandanginya tadi melaju pelan. Ia berusa melihat sosok yang sedang mengemudikan mobil tersebut. Oh~

Jongin mendesah pelan. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sebenarnya, benang merah apa yang menghubungkan dirinya, Kris dan pria bertelinga lebar itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengan strategi ini, diharapkan pendapatan perusahaan kita akan meningkat sebanyak 7%, sehingga kita bisa meningkatkan taraf hidup karyawan dan menambah inovasi baru untuk produk lainnya."

Kris menguap bosan saat mendengarkan presentasi dari perwakilan Divisi Pemasaran Wu Corporation. Ia tak henti-hentinya memainkan pena eksklusif dengan jemarinya yang panjang itu. Siapapun yang melihat sikap Kris sekarang pasti akan sangat jengkel. Bagaimana tidak, fisiknya saja sudah terlihat begitu sempurna, belum lagi tatapan matanya yang terkesan meremehkan dan ia juga seperti tidak sedang mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain.

Dan orang-orang itu termasuk Henry dan Chanyeol.

Henry menatap Kris dengan heran. Tingkah adiknya akhir-akhir ini memang tidak cukup wajar. Apalagi, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui masalah yang sedang dihadapi pria jangkung itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk satu deret dengannya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang juga sedang mencuri pandang ke arah Kris. Henry sudah menugaskan Chanyeol untuk mencari tahu masalah Kris dan pria bermata dan telinga lebar itu belum melaporkan apapun padanya. Henry menghela nafas pendek dan kembali memperhatikan presentasi di hadapannya―membiarkan masalah Kris meluap di udara.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol sesekali melirik ke arah Kris yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan presentasi hari ini. Chanyeol pun ikut-ikutan tidak tertarik dan kini fokusnya pun telah diambil alih oleh pria berdarah campuran tersebut. Ia yakin 99,99% jika Kris sedang memikirkan Jongin. Sesungguhnya, Chanyeol juga tak tega melihat Kris uring-uringan seperti itu. Namun, harus bagaimana lagi? Ia merasa bahwa ia harus melakukan hal ini. Ini demi kebaikan semua orang.

Chanyeol harus segera menemui dan berbincang dengan Kris tepat setelah rapat.

Oh, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Park Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja hampir berakhir dan digantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Namun Jongin masih setia duduk di atas bangku taman tanpa berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sedikitpun. Sepulang dari _cafe_ Hyungnya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dan mampir di taman kota dan menikmati indahnya senja. Yah, setidaknya ini bisa digunakan untuk melepas penatnya.

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang mulai menggelap dengan semburat kemerahan yang masih tersisa. Indah dan mendamaikan jiwa seperti―

seperti wajah Kris?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Kenapa bayangan pria itu sering sekali berseliweran di pikirannya? Ah, tapi benar juga, Kris memang memiliki fisik yang indah dan wajah yang mampu mendamaikan jiwa seperti sesosok malaikat. Jika hanya diperhatikan sekilas, Kris memang lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sombong. Namun, jika diperhatikan secara seksama, Kris terlihat seperti malaikat―tatapannya yang teduh, senyumnya yang indah, oh apa lagi ya?

Walaupun Kris juga terlihat menyebalkan―apalagi jika mengingat kecelakaan yang mempertemukan mereka untuk pertama kalinya, ajakan menikah yang terlalu mendadak, dan tingkahnya yang cerewet dan overprotektif, namun Jongin percaya jika pria itu adalah pria yang baik. Hanya saja, ia menunjukkan kebaikan dan ketulusan hatinya dengan cara yang _sedikit_ berbeda―atau mungkin terkesan aneh. Entah kenapa, diam-diam, Jongin merindukan kecerewetan Kris dan bagaimana pria itu nampak begitu bersemangat saat bertemu dengannya.

Ah, Jongin tersenyum sendiri jika mengingatnya.

Namun, keceriaan Kris seolah memudar. Saat Jongin meneleponnya kemarin pun, Kris nampak cuek meladeninya. Belum lagi, saat keduanya bertemu di cafe tadi, Kris justru kabur begitu saja. Kris bahkan tidak menyapanya secara langsung. Meskipun keduanya belum saling kenal cukup lama, namun saat Kris berubah, Jongin bisa merasakan perubahan itu dan itu cukup membuat hatinya merasa aneh.

Apa Kris kesal dengan sikap juteknya selama ini? Dan kini, apakah Jongin yang justru mulai jatuh cinta dan mengharapkan Kris kembali?

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

_Tuhan, apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk meminta Kris kembali?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, ya, Kris Wu! Jangan pulang dulu!" Chanyeol melangkah cepat sambil meneriaki Kris yang langsung berjalan keluar ruang rapat, tepat setelah presentator mengucapkan salam. Untung saja, Chanyeol juga memiliki kaki yang panjang, sehingga ia tidak perlu merasa kesulitan untuk mengejar pria itu. "Kris!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris―setengah menarik pria itu untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Apa?" Kris menatap Chanyeol malas. Ia memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Kau ini kenapa?" gumam Chanyeol heran. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ucap Chanyeol serius.

"Membicarakan apa? Kau bisa mengirim pesan atau e-mail sa―"

"Tidak," potong Chanyeol cepat.

Kris melotot kesal.

"Aku harus membicarakan ini secara langsung, Wu," tega Chanyeol. "Ini tentang Jongin," ucapnya angkuh, lalu membuang muka.

"Huh?" Sesungguhnya, Kris sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini. "Baiklah, katakan saja dengan singkat dan cepat," balas Kris cuek. Ia ikut membuang muka.

"Aku juga jatuh cinta pada Jongin."

"Aku tahu."

Chanyeol mendelik jengkel karena balasan Kris. Jika bukan karena kepentingan misinya, ia sudah melempar Kris dari atas gedung itu saat ini juga. "Dan aku ingin menawarkan kesepakatan."

Kris menoleh sambil melemparkan tatapan meremehkan. "Kesepakatan? Kau pikir kita sedang berbisnis, eh?"

"Ya, kita berbisnis," jawab Chanyeol cepat sambil menyeringai licik. "Kita sama-sama eksekutif muda, Kris. Kita tahu dunia bisnis dengan baik. Jadi, mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cara bisnis," lanjutnya.

Oke, sekarang Kris tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Chanyeol.

"Kau dan aku sama-sama tertarik pada Jongin. Jadi, mari kita anggap Jongin adalah sebuah tender yang harus kita perebutkan. Kita akan berusaha masing-masing untuk merebut perhatian Jongin."

"Aku tak tertarik."

Chanyeol tetap meneruskan ucapannya. "Dan pada akhirnya, biarkan Jongin memilih diantara kita berdua."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak tertarik, Park Chanyeol," tegas Kris sekali lagi. "Lagipula, jangan samakan Jongin seperti tender. Jongin itu bukan mainan yang diperebutkan oleh dua anak seperti kita. Mengerti?"

"Jadi kau peduli padanya, eh?"

"Ha?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan mengelak, Kris. Kau tertarik bahkan sangat peduli pada Jongin, tapi kau bersikap seolah tak ingin membuat Jongin jatuh cinta padamu."

SKAKMAT!

Kris benar-benar jengkel pada Chanyeol yang bisa menebak isi hatinya itu.

"Jadi, aku benar kan, Wu Yifan?" Chanyeol mengucapkan pertanyaannya dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat. Ia tersenyum asimetris―bernitat meremehkan Kris.

Kris mendesah kecil. "Jadi kau mau aku bagaimana?"

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri. Jika kau tertarik pada Jongin, ikutilah permainan ini bersamaku."

"Tapi aku tak ingin memaksa Jongin un―"

"Siapa yang bicara tentang memaksa Jongin, eh?"

"Oh?"

"Jika Jongin memang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan kita berdua, maka kita harus berhenti. Selesai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Ah, itu dia, Jongin baru saja pulang." Jaejoong berbisik melalui ponselnya sambil melirik ke arah Jongin yang baru saja melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Jaejoong sedang dihubungi oleh ibunya.

"_Benarkah? Memangnya, dia baru darimana saja? Berkencan dengan Kris eoh?_"

Jaejoong masih memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang nampak lesu. Adiknya itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keberadaannya dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Ah, entahlah, Umma. Akhir-akhir ini, Jongin terlihat murung," jelas Jaejoong. Kini, ia sudah tidak memperhatikan Jongin lagi.

"_Murung? Aigo, apa yang terjadi padanya, Joongie? Apa ia bertengkar dengan Kris? Atau jangan-jangan mereka sudah putus?_"

"Ah, Joongie tak tahu, Umma," jawab Jaejoong bingung. "Nanti biarkan aku yang bertanya pada Jongin. Aku tutup teleponnya dulu ne, Umma? Aku harus segera menyiapkan malam. Annyeong!"

"_Ne, Joongie!_"

Jaejoong pun memutus sambungan teleponnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerja suaminya. "Yunnie~" panggil Jaejoong sambil menghampiri Yunho yang sedang memperhatikan layar laptop.

"Ne?" Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong―menatap istrinya dari balik kacamata minus yang dikenakannya.

"Kau kenal dengan Kris kan? Kau bisa bertanya padanya tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin?" tanya Jaejoong sambil bergelayut manja pada tubuh suaminya.

Yunho tertawa kecil, lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia memangku tubuh langsing istrinya. "Jongin itu adik kandungmu. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung saja padanya?" balas Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Bukan begitu, Yun. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini, Jongin terlihat murung. Aku khawatir, jika ini karena Kris," jelas Jaejoong. "Jika aku bertanya langsung padanya dan mengungkit tentang Kris, aku khawatir jika Jongin akan makin murung," lanjutnya.

"_Arra, arra_. Nanti aku akan meneleponnya." Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas.

"Sekarang, Jung Yunho. _Ppaliwa_!"

"Haha, baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang membaca majalahnya saat ponselnya berdering. Ia pun terpaksa bangkit dari sofanya yang empuk, untuk mengambil ponsel yang digeletakkannya di atas kasur. Ia berjalan ke arah kasur dengan kaki yang setengah diseret. Kris benar-benar seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Yoboseyo?"

"_Yoboseyo, Kris. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini._"

Kris tahu betul pemilik suara tersebut. Ia segera mengecek kembali layar ponselnya. Ah, benar sekali. Itu telepon dari Jung Yunho. "A-ah, gwaenchana, Hyung. Ada apa, Hyung?" balas Kris sedikit canggung. Meskipun sebelumnya, keduanya sudah cukup akrab sebagai rekan kerja, namun semenjak Kris terlibat sedikit masalah dengan adik ipar Yunho, Kris tidak bisa bersikap sebiasa dulu.

"_Begini, aku ingin bertanya tentang kabar hubunganmu dengan Jongin._"

"E-eh?!" Kris memekik. Ia tak menduga jika Yunho menghubunginya untuk membicarakan masalah ini. "E-eum, hubungan bagaimana ya?" Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang mendadak gatal.

"_Akhir-akhir ini, kulihat Jongin begitu sedih. Aku khawatir, jika kalian sedang ada masalah._"

Kris termenung. Ya, menurut Kris, hubungan keduanya memang bermasalah sejak awal. Namun ia tak menduga jika Jongin akan semurung ini. Apakah Jongin memang benar-benar terlihat sedih?

"_Aku tahu, ini adalah hubungan kalian. Aku juga tak berhak untuk mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi sebagai kakak yang baik, aku hanya ingin melihat kalian berbahagia._"

Kris merasa sedikit senang karena Yunho mendukung hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"_Jongin itu masih muda dan kau jauh lebih dewasa darinya, Kris. Aku harap, kau bisa sedikit menurukan egomu untuk menghadapinya. Jongin mungkin bersikap menjengkelkan, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah anak yang sangat baik._"

"_Ya, ya. Aku bahkan bisa melihatnya dari tatapannya, Hyung,_" batin Kris dalam hati.

"_Apapun masalah kalian, kuharap kalian bisa menyelesaikannya segera. Aku tak ingin melihat kalian seperti ini._"

"A-ah, _ne, Hyung_." Kris mengangguk paham―meski tahu bahwa Yunho tak bisa melihatnya. "_Gomawo_."

"_Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian. Kalau begitu, selamat malam. Sekali lagi, maaf sudah mengganggumu. Annyeong._"

"Annyeong, Hyung." Kris mendesah keras-keras sesaat setelah Yunho memutuskan sambungan telepon keduanya. Pria jangkung itu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Matanya terpejam erat. Hanya ada satu hal yang berada di pikirannya saat ini.

_Jadi, mau tak mau, aku harus menerima tawaran Chanyeol, kan?_

.

**TBC**

.

Holla, ff-nya udah di-update hehe. Maaf lagi pingin ngegalau di chapter ini/? Chapter depan udah mulai naikin mood lagi yaa. Ga tega juga liat uri Jongin yang imut-imut bin kiyut ini jadi galau hihi. U-ugh, sebenernya agak kurang suka sama Jongin di comebacknya EXO :3 Tapi gapapalah, dia tetep keliatan kayak uke sexy/? wkwk. Kris makin cakep, kece, tonggosnya berkurang /loh. Chanyeol makin edan- Tapi rambut merahnya kece banget :3

Sejak chapter 3 kemarin, aku semangat banget buat nerusin ff ini. Ternyata, banyak juga yang suka Uke!Kai /nangis di bahu Kris/ Semoga makin banyak juga yang suka Uke!Kai hihi.

Dan aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat siapapun yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari chapter awal sampe chapter kemarin. Big thanks for:

miszshanty05 | LulluBee | | Dinda | Devil kyuline | Baby Magnae | nitip salam | dhee | .7 | sayakanoicinoe | askasufa | wereyeolves | hunjong | Sapphire Zells | putrifibrianti96 | flamintsqueen | poppo123 | vephoenix | Jongin48 | esthiSipil | kriskai | LemonTea07 | ssoulmate | ichigo song | | Koukei Harumi | Huang Zi Lien | | se-ou | nadia | SehunBubbleTea1294

ada yang kelewatan?

Makasih banget buat **LemonTea07** yang ngasih tahu kalo titik-titiknya itu kebanyakan (?) Jadi di chapter selanjutnya, udah aku kurangin. Gamsa ^^

Makasih juga buat **se-ou** yang koreksi tentang penulisan POV-ku. Hm itu style-ku sih (?) Soalnya, aku juga niru Ilana Tan yang cara nulisnya kayak gitu hehe. Tapi sedikit-sedikit, udah mulai aku ubah, biar ga aneh dan ngebingungin. Gamsa ^^

Makasih juga buat **Jongin48 **(aku sampe hafal unamenya wkwk) yang selalu ngingetin buat ngelanjutin ffku yang lain. Gamsa ^^

Dan buat yang lainnya, sumpah review kalian itu bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Lucu dan ternyata banyak yang gemes sama Jongin /terharu lagi/

Oke, nggak mau ngomong lebih banyak lagi,

_mind to review?_

_with love,_

_rappicasso_

**PS. Step-Brother udah di-update. Silakan dibaca ^^**


End file.
